A Sparkle of Sunshine
by AyakaChan
Summary: Shuichi has a male pregnancy done to save his relationship with Yuki but in the end the baby is given up for adoption. Why? What if the truth one day leaks out? Will it break the two apart or keep them together stronger than ever? complete
1. A Life without you

A Sparkle of Sunshine

A/N: Hey, well I hope you all enjoy this story as much as you have enjoyed Love Never Dies. I promise you I'm not gonna let you down!

Chapter 1

"A Life without you"

Slowly I open my eyes to find myself in a hospital bed, sore from the waist down, in an unbearable pain that exists in my own mind. I grunt and weakly press the button to allow more pain relief medicine to enter my vulnerable system.

I use all my strength possible to sit up onto my elbows, grunting in the process. I lift up my white cotton shirt to find a dark purple, pinkish scar that was neatly stitched. I slowly lay myself back down on the soft pillow, feeling the hot tears running down my cheeks.

Months ago I arrived in America to go through with my pregnancy, my band mates and Tohma were here for support…Yuki had no idea what was going on. If he would have known, he would leave me.

Our relationship seemed to be torn at the seams and I thought that by going to the best doctors in Japan to have a male pregnancy done that a child would bring us closer together. Yet I did it out of selfishness and I shouldn't be depending on an unborn life to save a relationship.

But the weeks went by and I received news on my cell phone that I was indeed pregnant. The doctors told me I was one of the few males in the world to ever undergo such a dangerous procedure. I was to be watched constantly like a hawk but when I went to tell Yuki, he thought I was joking, and he told me that if I was serious he would leave me.

So I went to Tohma, crying my heart out and he understood. That's when he offered to take me to America, that way I would be out of Eiri Yuki's unknown reach and I could fulfill the pregnancy. He knew why I wanted to do this in the first place and felt deep sorrow for me.

Tohma came to visit every three weeks or so, to keep me company and keep check on me. But I wasn't alone all the time, I had Hiro and Suguru, my loyal band mates who stood by me day and night, sacrificing their time to help me. You finally realize who you're true friends are.

But I realized about six months along I could not bring this child back with me to Japan. I knew America would be a wonderful country, full of opportunities for my child. I could give my baby to a good family, who would love her and provide her with everything she would need and more.

So I made the best decision for my baby…to give her up for adoption. That way, she wouldn't suffer a life where she would hear on the news that her blonde father didn't want her, having her life surrounded around fame, paparazzi, confusion, tears, and being alone. I knew I wouldn't be able to be there for her the majority of the time.

This decision wasn't an easy one. Nights I would cry on my best friend's shoulder, thinking what I was doing was wrong. I had a hard time deciding but instead of thinking of myself, I thought of my daughter. I wanted to make her life wonderful. Even if I wasn't in it.

I found a wonderful family, full blooded Japanese people who've wanted a child to call their own for so long. I smiled when the young woman of twenty four took my little Rose into her arms and cried for happiness. She told me how grateful she is for such a beautiful daughter.

I smiled and told her that I will always love my little Rose and I want the mother to tell her when she's older.

I gave her the name Rose because she was such a beauty in such a small form. She had big eyes like mine with Yuki's golden color and beautiful strawberry wisps of hair.

The mother nodded, turning to leave with her husband's arm around her shoulder. I saw Rose's golden eyes look into mine with sorrow, and softly starting to cry but the door closed and I reached my arm out and froze.

It didn't hit me till then… I would never look into my daughters eyes again.

My little girl was gone…I fell to the floor crying my heart out but knew I was doing the right thing.

The right thing…

I snapped back to reality when I saw Tohma's warm, smiling eyes looking down upon me, "How are you doing Shuichi?" he asked

"Horrible." I respond, turning over.

"You don't need that medicine anymore, you should of checked out three days ago, you're well enough to go back home to Japan." He said sadly, rubbing my back as I started to sit up.

"I just hope, I did the right thing Tohma, I don't want to regret what I did." I say, with tears in my eyes.

Tohma held me in his arms, "You did what any loving parent would do in a rough situation and besides, Eiri Yuki really misses you and can't wait for your return from your so called tour." Tohma smiled and so did I.

"I can't believe we told him Bad Luck had a tour in America when actually I was just here fulfilling my nine months."

"Shuichi…what did you do with those lyrics you were writing during your pregnancy?" Tohma asked, helping me out of my bed.

"I put them in a white envelope and gave them to the mother who adopted my child, someday I want my daughter to read them, knowing that I love her…but I didn't put my name on it for I don't know how I would react if she came to find me one day." I bowed my head while Tohma nodded.

The two of us, made our way down the hall and towards the glass doors, awaiting us was a taxi that was going to take us to the airport, then back to my beloved Yuki.

I looked out my window, looking at the midnight clouds that slept below me. I sigh, leaning back into my seat, looking over at Hiro and Suguru who are sound to sleep and Tohma reading a book to pass the time.

I close my eyes and slouch in my seat, thinking of those lyrics I wrote, I'll never forget them.

_When the visions around you,  
Bring tears to your eyes  
And all that surround you,  
Are secrets and lies  
I'll be your strength,  
I'll give you hope,  
Keeping your faith when it's gone  
The one you should call,  
Was standing here all along…_

_And I will take  
You in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you_

_I've loved you forever,  
In lifetimes before  
And I promise you never...  
Will you hurt anymore  
I give you my word  
I give you my heart (give you my heart)  
This is a battle we've won  
And with this vow,  
Forever has now begun..._

_Just close your eyes (close your eyes)  
Each loving day (each loving day)  
I know this feeling won't go away (no..)  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you..  
This I promise you.._

_Over and over I fall (over and over I fall)  
When I hear you call  
Without you in my life baby  
I just wouldn't be living at all..._

_And I will take (I will take you in my arms)  
You in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong (right where you belong)  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you baby_

_Just close your eyes  
Each loving day (each loving day)  
I know this feeling won't go away (no..)  
Every word I say is true  
This I promise you_

_Every word I say is true  
This I promise you  
Ooh, I promise you..._

The sprinkles of light snow followed by the springs and rains of the year have passed by a dawdling seventeen times as I watch the world spin slowly around me.

I look at my watch and then look at my husband, Yuki who was driving towards NG Productions.

Today was auditions for several new singers to enter the music industry, and I was chosen by Tohma Seguchi to be a judge which Yuki didn't understand why and still teases me about having zero talent but I just roll my eyes.

Yeah…today was going to be a long day.

_And so the story begins…._

Well what do you think? I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next one will be up soon!

Ayaka Chan


	2. Familiar eyes

A Sparkle of Sunshine

Chapter 2

A/N:

Well I happy to say that I think this story is off to a great start. I hope you all think the same, and I thought to myself…I'll make my story chapters seem like episodes! Hahaha so yeah…but instead of having the theme song in EVERY chapter…I mean episode, it might get annoying so I'll have the opening in this chapter and the ending in the last one! Okay? Okay, on with the chapter!

"Familiar eyes"

(Super Drive Opening theme song)

_Itsu no ma ni ka bokura nanigenaku deatta_

_yasashisa yoseatte kakurenbo wa tsuzuku no_

_sou sa_

_No, wanna sell your soul shareta kiiroi tacchi de_

_No, forget smile again odotteitai dake_

_hashiri-nukeru ashita aruite-wataru bokura_

_nishikaze ni noseta boku no koe todoku no?_

_sou sa_

_No, wanna sell your soul otogi-banashi no sekai de_

_No, forget smile again zutto nemutteitai dake_

_nee oikakete oikakete shiroi kaze_

_nee koi ni natte ai ni natte hane hirogetai_

_nee ii koto mo warui koto mo subete tashite_

_ni de watte umaku ikite toki kanji: kisetsu wo koetai_

_"se--no" de te wo tsunaide mizutamari koetara_

_niji ga nozoku sora akai ito tsunagu no_

_sou sa_

_No, wanna sell your soul ame ni soppo mukarete mo_

_No, forget smile again bokura waratteitai dake_

_nee oikakete oikakete shiroi kaze_

_nee koi ni natte ai ni natte hane hirogetai_

_nee ii koto mo warui koto mo subete tashite_

_ni de watte umaku ikite toki wo koetai_

_toki wo koetai….._

"Hmm…now I should take…wait I'm back to where I've started! Why am I going in circles!" A young girl cursed at herself, standing still as the crowd made their way pass her. She turned several times, confused as hell trying to find her way. She read the street signs but they didn't make sense. The directions her parents gave her weren't helping at all.

The girl looked at her watch, auditions were in an hour! This was her once in a life time chance! She didn't dream of missing it! The girl panicked and started to jog and turned the corner when-

"Ow!" the girl muttered, wincing from the sting pain that shot through her bottom half as she impacted the ground. She glared up at the man who so rudely ran into her…or maybe she ran into him…either way she wanted to think it was his fault.

"Oh I'm sorry Miss, my apologies." The man with blonde hair smiled, helping the young woman up.

"It's okay sir, but could you help me? I'm looking for NG Productions and-

"I'm on my way there as well, I'll take you." The man offered as the girl smiled and walked next to him, somehow feeling secure with this stranger. The man took a few glances at her, as if she were some alien that landed to take capture of the world and enslave the humans, while force feeding them vegetables!

"Whoa, my mind wonders quite too much…" The girl thought and looked at the guy.

"What business do you have with NG?" the man asked, looking over his shoulder at the young girl who's eyes sparkled, "I'm auditioning to become a singer! It's been my life long dream, well that and besides becoming a writer."

A few awkward minutes of silence passed before either one of them spoke.

"Well I give you my best wishes." The man said and held out his arm, "We're here, time to go our separate ways."

"Okay, and thanks again! You're a life savor!" The girl smiled and entered the building with the man but departed immediately and walked down the hall that said _auditions _with an arrow pointing to it.

"Another amateur wouldn't you say Mr. Seguchi?" the secretary asked, giggling after the comment.

"Actually, I think we have a winner on our hands." He said, retiring to the elevator. The secretary looked puzzled but shrugged it off and went back to answering the phones.

As the elevator slowly made its way up to his destination, Tohma couldn't forget that girl. She seemed so energic, peaceful, a person who could ease the mood of anyone. She was a lot like-

"Shuichi! Get away from the elevator door! You're not two you know!" Yuki barked, pulling his husband away from the opening doors.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Shuichi." He said, walking down the hall towards his office.

"It's alright Seguchi, Yuki and I just arrived here." He said, following him while Yuki managed to mutter, "Yeah, just arrived twenty three minutes ago."

Shuichi turned and whispered, "You were keeping count?"

Tohma chuckled lightly, opening his doors and lead the two in and they both took a seat, "Now as you know Mr. Shindo, you were asked to judge the fifty people who are here today. You, myself and Ryuichi will be deciding who will be the new members of the band _Forbidden Rose_. It's a band that we hope to be a successful hit in Japan."

Shuichi quietly nodded his head while the name Rose repeated itself in his head. Out of all the names, why does the band have to have the name Rose in it?

"But Tohma, I thought there were already two members of Forbidden Rose?" Shuichi asked.

"Yes, the two background singers have already been decided, we just need two lead vocalists, preferably a male and female, but we'll see what we're dealt with today." Tohma said, getting up from his desk chair, "Shall we?"

"But what about the keyboardist or guitarist?" Shuichi asked confusingly. Tohma just smiled at him, "This a group singer sort of band, the keyboardists will just be paid to write the melodies to their lyrics."

"Things sure are changing nowadays…." Shuichi thought as he followed Mr. Seguchi into the elevator.

"So have you seen any female vocalists you liked?" Tohma asked, while the next person was about to enter to take their place.

Shuichi shook his head in a no, "It's just, none of them stand out to me, we need someone who will be noticed, someone with what Ryuichi would call, a sparkle to them, especially if they're working for the former member of Nittle Grasper." Shuichi smirked, causing Tohma to smile.

"Well I only produce the best in the business, I mean looked how big Bad Luck became, you even surpassed Nittle Grasper, it would be huge for anyone to surpass Bad Luck's achievements." Tohma said and saw the girl he helped to NG as she took her place on stage.

Shuichi looked at the girl and had a double take. She looked so confident, standing alone with her long strawberry blonde hair, and golden eyes, that seemed to be smiling at the judges. Shuichi smiled and moved around in his seat to get comfortable.

"What song shall you be singing and who's the artist?" Shuichi asked

The girl's smile widened, "I've written my own song if that's alright with you." She said into the microphone, waiting for a response.

Shuichi turned to look at Tohma then Ryuichi, "Well, is that okay?" he asked while Ryuichi gave two thumbs up and yelled, "Let's hear it!"

_Uh, uh huh , this is my time_

_Oooh, at times i felt like i had lost myself,  
Cause people try to make you someone else,  
I had to learn to trust my heart so  
Things can change_

_I came to a point where i could speak my mind  
And not feel im' living in a box and keep the girl i am concealed ..  
Oooh i finally found the strength so i can leave it that all behind_

_This is my time to shine  
This is my place to find all that i have inside i never knew  
(I never knew)  
This is my time to show  
What i must have always known that nothings impossible  
And dreams come true (and dreams come true)_

_Oooh .. everybody's got the strength inside all it takes is time to realize  
That you and only you can be the one to decide_

_I can i will i know that everything i want i can do believing in myself  
That every wish i make will come true ooo  
I took a while to get this far but I'm here now_

_This is my time to shine  
This is my place to find all that i have inside i never knew  
(I never knew)  
This is my time to show  
What i must have always known that nothings impossible  
And dreams come true (and dreams come true)_

_Overcoming all these things .   
Here i finally found my wings...  
Now i know I'm ready to flyyyyyyyyy..._

_This is my time to shine  
This is my place to find all that i have inside i never knew  
(I never knew no)   
This is my time to show  
What i must have always known  
That nothings impossible and dreams come true  
(And dreams come true)_

_This is my time_

_This is my time  
Yeah yeahhh  
This is my time_

_This is my time  
Yeah yeahhh_

_This is my time to shine  
This is my place to find all that i have inside i never knew  
(I never knew)_

_(Higher pitch)  
This is my time to show  
What i must have always known   
That nothings impossible and dreams come true  
(And dreams come true)_

The three men just sat there…amazed…overwhelmed…they were suppose to stop her after a few verses but couldn't…she was just too cool…too good…

Shuichi looked at her, she just lit up the entire atmosphere with her beautiful voice, and he smiled and wrote down the rest of his comments.

"Hey Shuichi, next person! Hurry up and finish your sheet!" Ryuichi cheered while Shuichi shook his head and finished up.

After the performances were over, people were in the back room adding up total sheets for everyone and so far a male part has been decided. Shuichi got up from his chair and headed out for the main lobby to buy a pack of pocky from the candy machine, to pass some time before Yuki and him went out for dinner.

"Ehh….no! Don't eat my money you money eating mental machine!" a younger girl cried while banging her fists against the candy machine, causing the plastic glass to shake.

"Hey, I can give you money if you want."

The girl spun around and was faced with a tall older man with strawberry pink hair.

"Are you Shuichi Shindo?" the girl asked, stone cold.

"Yeah…I judged your performance, it was very good." He commented, causing the girl to smile, "Oh my Kami, my god has spoken to me and said I was good!" the girl got on her knees and prayed to the heavens.

Shuichi sweat dropped, "Um… so what are you trying to purchase?" he asked chuckling.

"You just don't know how much I love your music, I've been listening to it since I was a little girl! My parents had to import it for me from Japan, it wasn't easy you know, I love your song, Rage Beat, it's an oldie but a classic! I hear you love strawberry pocky? Me too! It's so weird you know?" the girl stopped when she saw the guy just staring at her.

"Do you ever breath?" he asked, letting out yet another chuckle.

"No, not often." The girl said sarcastically and smiled, "But I also heard you are a lot like Ryuichi Sakuma! Is that true? He carries a pink bunny around doesn't he? My parents bought me one when I was in the hospital to get my tonsils removed and I was so happy, you wouldn't believe!"

The girl kept going on and on while she purchased her snack. Shuichi couldn't help but feel she was just like him when he was her age.

"I'm sorry miss, but I have to go, I'll see you around." Shuichi waved and she waved back and called, "Bye Shindo!"

The girl signed, he's so nice. She looked around and couldn't believe how far she's gone. She's alone in a foreign country, by herself with only her talent to guide her now.

"Miss, they're going to announce the female vocalist pretty soon." Someone called out to the girl and she nodded, following him back and took a seat in the audience, so nervous that she couldn't stop eating her pocky sticks. _"Hmm...these are pretty good… better than American pocky I buy at Walmart!" _she thought as she continued to munch on them.

Just then she saw the man who helped her to NG standing on stage, taking a microphone in his hands and smiling as he was ready to announce.

"As the president of NG, Tohma Seguchi, I am happy to announce our female vocalist." He said, as the girls started to clap, all of them excited.

"That's TOHMA SEGUCHI?" the girl yelled in her mind as her heart was beating faster and faster…she ran into the man who practically has power of the entire country of Japan! She looked down at her hands as happy tears sprung to her eyes, "I touched Tohma Seguchi!" the girl thought as she heard her name and had a double take.

Seguchi was staring at her while the girls clapped for her. What was going on?

"Kari, you are the lead vocalist of Forbidden Rose." Tohma said, only to see the young girl stand up and pass out before his eyes.

"Ohhh….what happened?" the girl asked, her vision still slightly blurring but soon saw two familiar faces.

"Oh you're alright! Mr. Bear was soo worried!" Ryuichi said, waving his bear in her face.

"I guess all the excitement got the best of you now didn't it, well congratulations!" Shuichi said, helping her up from the break room couch.

"Oh thank you, this means so much to me! This must be a dream!" The girl said, hugging the life out of Shuichi.

"Hey, there's some vegetable trays, care for some carrots or celery?" asked Hiro but the girl shook her head, "No thanks."

"Um, don't mind me asking but do any of you know of an apartment I can find?" Kari asked, "I don't have a place to stay since I just arrived here yesterday."

"Oh, you're not from here? What city did you move from?" Shuichi asked, eating some celery.

"Oh, I'm from America, my parents are supporting me though, they know this is my life long dream besides writing and oh my gosh! I haven't called them yet!" the girl ran out of the room but came back.

"Um, heh, where's the phone?" she asked while everyone fell over anime style.

"Well since you don't have a place, I could offer you to stay with me for a day or two until you find a place." Shuichi asked while the girls jaw dropped.

"Me…Shuichi…in his house…my god…for like two days…." The girl whispered as her breath became heavy and she screamed and jumped on him and hugged him again.

"Yes I accept! Oh my this is so exciting! I don't know what to say!" the girl sighed, letting go of her God.

"Just so you know, my husband Yuki might be a little against this but I'll handle it so don't you worry." Shuichi winked, causing the young Kari to laugh.

"Well guys, I'm going to get her to my place so see you all tomorrow!" Shuichi said, while showing Kari to the exit of the building.

Well well well….I hope you all enjoyed, the next chapter will involve Kari, Shuichi and Yuki and some funny apartment scenes! So stay tuned…

Ayaka Chan


	3. Meeting Yuki

A Sparkle of Sunshine

Chapter 3

"Meeting Yuki"

"Wow this is a nice place you have here." Kari said as she placed her suitcase down, looking around the living room.

"Why thank you, I think Yuki is in his study or sleeping so we better keep our talking level down, want anything to drink?" Shuichi asked, showing the way to the kitchen.

"Sure…um, what do you have?" she asked shyly, taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"We have water, tea, milk and beer." Shuichi offered, causing the girl's face to turn into a confused state.

"D-Did you just offer me an alcoholic beverage? What is the drinking age in Japan anyway!" Kari asked, raising her voice in the process.

"Oh, I think its seventeen, why?"

"In America you can't drink till your twenty one." Kari quoted, "I'll have some tea."

Shuichi nodded and started up the stove, putting the kettle on.

There was some uncomfortable silence between the two, Shuichi kept his eyes on the floor as he leaned against the counter and Kari played with her long strawberry blonde hair.

"So is this a dream come true?" Shuichi asked pouring the tea, causing the girls eyes to meet his.

"huh?"

"I said, is this a dream come true, being a singer that is." Shuichi asked again.

"Oh yes, I've been singing since I could remember and I was always encouraged by friends and family to make it big, but I'm not just doing it to be famous, I want people all over to hear my voice." Kari smiled, taking a sip of her tea.

"Wow, yeah when I was your age I wanted to become famous and I had a pretty high ego… if someone told me I wasn't good enough, or me and Hiro weren't good enough, being in the same room with me wasn't pretty."

The two of them laughed a bit when they heard soft foot steps heading towards the kitchen.

"Hey Shuichi, want to go out-"

Yuki stood at the door, seeing his husband of seventeen years and a young girl seated at the table.

"Who's the girl?" he asked, walking all the way into the kitchen.

"She's N-G's new singer, in the band Forbidden Rose, she's from America and is currently looking for an apartment so she's staying with us for a few days." Shuichi explained.

Yuki wasn't going to argue. He learned that if it wasn't Shuichi's way, the world would suffer.

Literally.

"Well, do you two want to get a bite to eat and your friend can see the rest of Tokyo." Yuki suggested, causing the two of them to smile.

"Why thank you Mr. uhh." Kari struggled and Shuichi looked confused, "Um, Shindo, is Yuki's last name Shindo or do you have separate last names?"

Shuichi laughed, "Oh we may be married but we have separate last names because of being famous, I mean, his real last name could never sell a cd even if it tried!" Shuichi laughed, causing Yuki's facial expression to darken.

"Keep that up Shuichi and you aren't eating tonight." Yuki warned, causing Shuichi to stop.

Kari stood up, walking towards the two, "Well while you two bicker like an old married couple, we can at least head to the door." She smiled, leaving the two speechless.

"I like her. She's got attitude, what's her name?" Yuki asked, grabbing his car keys.

"Oh, her name is Kari." Shuichi said and not a word more was spoken till the three of them reached the door.

"Yeah, one minute she's hyper and ditsy…then the next she's totally serious!" Shuichi exclaimed in a whisper to his husband.

"Hello, I can hear you! I'm standing next to you!" Kari glared while Shuichi laughed, "Kari, I was only kidding."

Kari's glare instantly lightened up as she grabbed Shuichi's arm and ran out the door.

Yuki walked out, locked the door and looked at the two, taking a deep breath. He didn't need this.

"YOU TWO ARE GOING THE WRONG WAY!"

"So do you miss your parents back home?" Shuichi asked, after swallowing his food. Kari looked up with a gleam in her eyes, she looked so sad yet a smile played on her lips.

"Yes, very much so, but I'm glad to be here, it's a once in a life time event, this is my only chance and being here with the two of you is just a fantasy dream come true!" Kari smiled and so did Shuichi but Yuki just closed his eyes and continued to eat.

There was some silence before Kari had a question on her little mind.

An evil smirk appeared on her delicate face, but since the restaurant was dark, Shuichi or Yuki couldn't see it, "Are you guys still hot and heavy?" she asked innocently

Shuichi spat out his drink

Yuki was choking!

"What kind of question is that? Of course! I mean why-"Shuichi felt his mouth being held shut by Yuki who was glaring daggers at him.

Kari laughed, "You old perverts!" she slapped Yuki's arm slightly.

"I'm not a pervert." Yuki stated, letting go of Shuichi so he could breath.

"I really like it when it goes in long and hard and comes out soft." Kari stated, sipping her drink.

Yuki's eyes bulged out, "Why do you think about things like that? And you call me perverted!"

Kari looked up and glared, Yuki was totally confused, "Yuki, I was talking about gum."

Shuichi couldn't hold it in and blurted out laughing, causing a scene in the restaurant.

"Oh my god! Is that Shuichi Shindo!" some voices whispered.

"Look! It's EIRI YUKI!"

Just then a flood of fan girls and guys came running.

"You two, get to the car, I'll be a diversion!" Yuki exclaimed, tossing the keys to Shuichi.

"Does this happen often?" Kari asked, running next to Shuichi.

"Afraid so, but you'll get use to this." Shuichi answered, unlocking the car and getting inside while Kari slid in the back.

"Thank Kami for tinted windows huh?" Kari said in a relaxed tone as she sank into the seat.

The two waited for sometime, both wondering if the blonde novelist was still alive.

Just then, the driver's door opened and Yuki practically crawled into his seat. His jacket was torn, his hair was ruffled and there was some lipstick kisses on his cheek.

"I'm good." Yuki spat out, locking the car.

"Yuki are you okay darling? What did those girls do to you?" Shuichi asked

"You mean guys…." Yuki said coldly, causing a look of disgust to come from Shuichi and Kari…but mostly the young girl.

Shuichi chuckled, "Lets just all get back, we have a long day tomorrow Kari."

"This is my room?" Kari asked, staring in shock. The room was huge, with its own deluxe bathroom and queen size bed.

"Yeah, well if you need anything, just let me know!" Shuichi said, walking out and disappeared into the dark hallway.

Kari stood and looked around, slowly walking towards the bed and sat down and thought, "I'm in a home with two celebrities and they're…well at least one of them is waiting on me as if I'm royalty!" Kari squealed, falling back onto her bed, "I can't wait to tell my friends back home!"

Kari stared at the ceiling above her, as the moon light danced across. She signed taking her gaze off of it and towards the bedroom door. She slowly sat up, pushing the covers off, feeling the cool breeze hit her legs as she stood up. She wore a simple long sleeve pink night gown that went down to her knees. Her long hair swayed behind her back and her long bangs slightly covered her big golden eyes as she reached the knob on the door.

The apartment was quiet, the sound of a clock ticking echoed through out the place. Kari spotted the purple leather couch and took a seat, looking out onto the balcony. She brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

Time passed as Kari sat there in thought, thinking about her past and future that was soon to change her life forever.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" A deep voice came out of the dark, making the young girl jump a bit, shock fulfilling her eyes.

"Oh it's you…Mr. Yuki." Kari sighed while Yuki took a seat next to her.

"Can't sleep?" she asked, trying to make conversation

"Same as you." He said, while lighting a cigarette.

"Mr. Yuki, I feel like I'm not good enough for NG and I don't know why I was picked, I'm so scared of my first day tomorrow." Kari spoke softly, looking at Yuki.

Kari looked at her knees when Yuki spoke, "Look, if NG didn't want you then you wouldn't be there. You have talent, you just have to learn to use it in a professional manner." Yuki simply said while Kari nodded.

"Thanks." Kari whispered while Yuki put out his cigarette and relaxed his back against the couch.

"You know, you're a lot like Shuichi." Yuki stated, causing the girl to look at him, "He use to come home and mope around and I had to cheer him up, I never liked seeing him so depressed." Yuki said

Yuki thought about what he just said and realized he never told that to anyone. But he just seemed to trust this stranger with his words which was a scary thought.

"Well if you plan on me keeping that as a secret then your word is safe. I'm the same way, I don't express my feelings very well when it comes to it being personal." Kari sighed and stood up. Yuki looked at her; it was as if she read his mind.

"Goodnight, Mr. Yuki." She said, walking off to her room.

Yuki smiled softly, he felt like he was wanted and that he had a special connection with this girl, like a brother and sister type of connection. Yuki closed his eyes. Oh Mika would be super jealous if she found out that Kari was more of a sister to him in five minutes than Mika was in his whole life time.

Well I hope you all enjoyed the third chapter! Next up… first day at NG and Kari will meet her band mates and… oh? Who's the hottie she has her eyes on? Find out soon!

Ayaka Chan

oh and just so you know, I might not be able to publish the next chapter till the middle of May, I'm so busy with school! But I'll try to publish soon! ttyl


	4. A first time for everything

A Sparkle of Sunshine

Chapter 4

"First time for everything"

_The girl just finished her song and the crowd went wild in an up roar. She smiled, so happy to please her millions of fans. _

_She happily exists the stage to be stopped before a dark figure who points to two other men standing in the door way._

"_Kari, those two men, are your parents-"_

"GOOD MORNING SUNSHINE!" Shuichi cheered and opened the blinds, letting in the hidden sunlight to greet Kari's face.

"AHHHH!" Kari screamed then flung the covers over her face and groaned. "What time is it?" she muffled under the now hot blankets.

"Seven o'clock." Shuichi said while making his way over to the door, "Get out of bed, we have a long day ahead of us."

Kari peeked out of her covers to see a smirking face at the door. "Sucks to be you." Yuki said and walked away with a mug of coffee in his hand.

"Hey!" Kari yelled, causing Yuki to back track into the room, "Why are you up so early? It's only seven!" she exclaimed while Yuki just smirked again, "After living with my husband for seventeen years, I haven't heard of the phrase sleeping in, it isn't in my vocabulary."

Silence filled the atmosphere which Yuki took advantage of and left the room so Kari could change.

Kari literally fell out of bed and rolled onto her side so she could stand up. Yawning beyond possibility, she stretched her arms upward and let her little droopy body make its way to the bathroom.

She was about to turn on the light when she heard a noise… it sounded like a rattle at first but was getting louder.

Kari panicked.

"Who's there?" she asked, looking around when suddenly she felt something move around her legs.

Shuichi and Yuki were enjoying breakfast when they heard Kari scream bloody murder.

"You don't think-" Shuichi started but got up and ran to her room.

Yuki smirked, _"This should be interesting." _He thought.

Shuichi knocked on the girl's door, "KARI! KARI! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Shuichi asked when all he heard was the girl's giggle.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just have a little visitor." She said, opening the door and handing the creature to Shuichi.

"I see you've met Mr. Joe." Shuichi smiled, looking into the cats golden eyes. The cat gave off a blank look, meowed to get down and walked down the hall, his head stuck up in a huff.

Joe was a slim, long muscular cat. He had short, silky orange fur with a white belly. Joe also had a clever look to him, from the way Yuki trained him, this cat was indeed intelligent.

"I swear, Yuki treats that cat better than me." Shuichi and Kari laughed.

"Well I'll finish getting ready; I'll be out in a few minutes."

Joey walked into the kitchen, giving a sly meow to let his favorite person make sure his presence was known.

Yuki looked down and scratched behind Mr. Joe's ears, causing the cat to jump up on his lap and rub his face on Yuki's cheek, meowing at the same time.

Yuki lifted the cat away from his chest and looked him in the eye, "Good morning to you too, Joe."

Yuki gave a blank dumb look, "Were you sleeping on the guest tub again?" Joe's eyes turned big and his ears went back and he starting meowing.

Yuki smiled, "Aww, how could I stay mad at a face like that?" he said in baby talk only to look over at Shuichi who was leaning against the door frame confused while smirking.

"But I can stay mad at my husband's ugly face Mr. Joe."

"We're here! Hello everyone!" Shuichi yelled loudly while everyone yelled back a big, "HEY!"

Shuichi moved so Kari could enter the studio room and everyone said hello to her as well.

"Hi everyone, I'm Kari R. Chan and it's a pleasure to meet all of you." She said politely, taking a slight bow.

Then a man with long blonde hair and icy blue eyes stepped forward towards Kari. She looked up at him and smiled, "So you're the famous K?" she asked and he smiled at her, "You've got that right, now I would like to introduce you to your band mates."

The other three got up from where they were lounging and stood in a line next to K, all facing Kari.

"This here is Star and Kano, they are the back up singers. Jay is the lead singer, just like you Kari.

Star is a young girl with short blonde hair and bright pink eyes. She's wearing a short white tube top, baggy jean pants with a star belt on and a blue bandana. Kano, had short jet black hair with dark brown eyes and a sexy smile. He wore long jean pants, and a black wife beater with a golden earring in his left ear. Jay had long green hair that was tied back, with coal black eyes. He was tall, and fairly built and was wearing a red wife beater that had some black writing on it with black pants. He almost had his left ear pierced.

"Welcome to the band, Forbidden Rose." Jay said and took Kari's hand and kissed it ever so softly, smiling into her beautiful eyes, making her blush a little.

"So since today was just the meeting, is there anything you guys want to try out and get use to?" K asked, polishing his gun.

"Actually I wanted to try singing with my band in the recording room." Kari said, practically bouncing off the walls.

Her band laughed. She was so interesting! One minute she was calm and shy and the next she's bouncing off the walls on a full tank of energy!

When they all reached the recording studio, Kari pulled out of her pocket some lyrics she had written, "Sorry guys, I got a little a head of you." Kari smiled and handed them the lyrics.

"Wow! These are really good, I want to try these out!" Star said, rushing over to the microphone.

K whispered to Shuichi, "I have a funny feeling I'll be babysitting two little Shuichi's again." Shuichi just laughed.

"Well before you can sing them, you need a melody!" Kari said, popping in a cd into a perfectly place boom box that happened to be in the room.

"Here, I'll show you how it goes Star." Kari said, taking her place at the microphone.

Kari sang the lyrics and everyone listened and loved it. Jay stepped forward and patted her on the back, "Good work! We should make that our debut single!"

Kari smiled as her band clapped for her and all agreed. She knew her future looked bright….

"HEY EVERYONE! LUNCH IS HERE!" Shuichi yelled to the group of cheering teens who were starving.

Kari was the last one out of the room, still looking around and felt like she was dreaming. Her dream finally came true.

Well at least… her first dream.

By the time Kari entered the room where lunch was being held, mostly everyone was done so Kari grabbed whatever was left and sat off by herself to think of a few things. Even though she like being the center of attention, she felt weird when she wanted her alone time and would become very angry if people disturbed her.

"Hello Ms. Chan, may I join you?" Kari fell out of her trance and looked at the man who stood before her. It was Tohma Seguchi! "Yes sir, it would be an honor!" she gasped only to receive a smile of Tohma.

"So how are you doing?" he asked, giving eye to eye contact with Kari, "Oh just wonderful, its just I hope I can find them while I'm here in Japan." She said with a weak smile.

"Who may they be?" he asked

Kari was about to answer when she hear Shuichi come up from behind her and say, "Hey Kari, I have to leave now, but I'm sure someone here can take you home or Mr. Seguchi could?" he said, looking over at Seguchi who smiled, "I would be delighted to."

Kari smiled and looked down at her untouched food, "If you'll excuse me, I'll be right back." She said and left without a response from Tohma.

Something was up.

Kari instead returned to the studio with her band and they instantly started to brain storm ideas about songs, outfits, cd covers, and so on. Before they knew it, their day together was coming to an end.

"Well I'll being see you later, goodbye!" the cheerful Kari called out, waving to her band as she left and of course not looking at where she was going.

SMACK

"Oh, I'm so sorry miss uh blah ahhhh."

Kari looked at the young man in front of her. He had shoulder length reddish brown hair, chocolate eyes, built body, clear skin. He was wearing a tight white t-shirt which showed off his abs and baggy jeans.

Kari felt her heart skip a beat. He totally took her breath away.

"No its alright, I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going… well since I ran into you, might as well introduce myself, hi, I'm Kari." Kari smiled.

The man smiled back at her with a glisten in his eyes, "I'm Kin Nakano"

"Well it was a pleasure to meet you Mr. Nakano, I hope to see you around here more often, till then, fare well." Kari said in a sly tone and with one last glance she smiled and walked to the lobby.

"_WHOA! THAT GUY WAS A MAJOR HOTTIE! But… I'm feeling something that I've never felt before…" _Kari thought when she saw a vehicle pull up in front of the door and Seguchi got out and entered the building, "Shall we be going?" he asked and Kari nodded and ran towards the door.

Yuki and Shuichi stare into each others eyes with passion and love as they begin their little game. Yuki makes the first move swiftly, earning a little moan out of Shuichi, who had the look in his eyes as if he wanted to make that move first.

It was a silent starlight night, with only a lamp on in the living room while the two were on the soft carpet, perfect for the two passionate lovers.

Shuichi made his move slow and agonizing for Yuki, who seemed impatient at the moment and just wanted the brat to move on so he could have some fun as well.

The game between the lovers continued as they each earned gasps and moans from one another as they made their moves to each other, having the time of their life.

Nothing could break the two hot lovers apart from their little escapade.

Their little game was getting very exciting for the both of them, neither one knew when to stop.

"Oh Yuki…" Shuichi cried, as Yuki made a hard move on him.

"Ready to give up?" Yuki smirked, only to receive and glare from his pink headed rock star, "I would never give in to you…" Shuichi said seductively causing a chill to go down Yuki's spine.

"Fine… be that way, but you'll lose in the end…" Yuki said making yet another move.

Shuichi slowly thought of what to do to Yuki but couldn't find a solution. He looked as if he did fall into the unforgiving hands of Yuki and he would win their little round of play.

"Oh Yuki, you sunk my battle ship…." Shuichi said in a whisper… not wanting to except defeat…

Yuki looked up, confused but not showing it, he blankly said, "……. Battle Ship? Brat we're playing connect four!"

"SHUICHI! YUKI! I'M HOME!" Kari announced as she bounced through the front door.

A/N: the next chapter… have no clue… hmm… lol but I promise to brain storm ideas and come up with something… its just I have testing really soon so the next chapter may not be out till June!

Ayaka Chan


	5. Eyes of Sadness

Chapter 5

"Eyes of Sadness"

A few weeks have gone by, and the band Forbidden Rose has already recorded two singles, which is going on their cd that's coming out in the fall.

Friendships have grown strong within the group, especially between Star and Kari, you could say they act like sisters.

Both are so happy and goofy, winning anyone over with their big puppy eyes and sweet smile.

And, as you would expect… Kari is still staying with Yuki and Shuichi.

"SHUICHI! YUKI! I'M HOOOOME!" Kari announced, causing Shuichi to peek around the corner and smile, "Oh you're just in time! Come try my new food creation!"

Kari removed her shoes and looked around the condo, "Where's Yuki?" she asked, "Oh he's out at a meeting, and trust me he won't be happy when he gets home, his editor is giving him a piece of her mind about his deadlines."

Kari rolled her eyes and laughed, "When is Yuki ever happy?"

Shuichi shrugged, "He is in his own ways, what can I say? I'm still madly in love." Shuichi sighed and realized Kari was already past him and in the kitchen.

"Hmmm it smells good in here, what did you make?" she asked curiously while Shuichi pulled off the lid on the pot and steam rose out and smothered their noses.

"I dunno, it doesn't have a name, just try it!" Shuichi encouraged and put some in a bowl for her.

She looked at it closely.

It looked like a chunky soup. It had bits of fish, slices of vegetables, beef, chicken, and a watery thin liquid.

"Dig in!" Shuichi smiled and Kari just smiled weakly and took a bite.

There was a silent and neither Shuichi nor Kari moved.

"Weeeeeeeeeellllllllll?" Shuichi asked, hovering over her with stars in his eyes.

Kari felt tears in her eyes. This food was like eating someone's throw up out of a garbage dump.

Kari had to think of a way to spit it out.

Fast.

Kari looked up suddenly, waving her arms and Shuichi looked at her, "What is it?"

Kari pointed out the balcony window and was mumbling words as best as she could, making Shuichi get all excited, "Who's out there?" he asked bouncing around and walked over to the balcony door.

Kari quickly spat out her food back into her bowl and coughed.

"Hey, no one's out there?" Shuichi turned around confused

Kari shrugged, "Hmm, probably just my imagination, well, gee, look at the time! I best be getting to sleep, night!" Kari called out and ran off to her room.

Shuichi looked at the time on the stove, "It's only six pm!"

Kari locked her door and quietly walked over to her bed and slowly sat down, looking depressed.

She sighed and laid out on her stomach, letting her arms hang over the bedside and realized what she wanted to get.

From between the mattresses, she pulled out an old, yellowish envelope. It crackled as she opened it and inside was a picture of her and her family along with a piece of folded paper that was worn out from the number of times it was handled.

She once again opened them and read the words written in English. The words were written in black pen and the words seemed to glide right across the page.

It was lyrics, from her birth parent. She was told by her adoptive parents that a man had given birth to her. He was one of the few back then to ever undergo such a danger life risking procedure.

But there was one thing that puzzled her.

Why was she given up after such a dangerous task? Was the mother unable to have children? Was there something wrong with her? Didn't they want her after all the trouble the two went through?

Kari read the lyrics again and small tears drops fell down her delicate face.

"Why can't I find you?" Kari said out loud, choking on her tears.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"You alright Kari?" Shuichi asked, hearing the girl's soft cries.

"Yeah I'm fine thank you." Kari said as she wiped her tears and folded the lyrics up once again and put them back into envelope but something went unnoticed and fell out and landed face down on the carpet, blending right in.

"Want to talk about it?" Shuichi asked, only to receive a muffled no.

Shuichi let his shoulders relax as he retreated to his bedroom, shared by his husband Yuki. He pushed the door to close but it was left open a little.

He sat on the edge of his bed, his back hunched while his arms rested on his thighs. He looked forward on the dresser where there were pictures of Shuichi and his family, Yuki and his family along with their wedding photos.

Shuichi smiled slightly remembering getting off that plane and that same evening, being proposed to on a roof top that was lit with candles and played sweet music. It was the perfect romantic evening.

Their wedding was held the very next month when flowers began to bloom. It was a day Shuichi would never forget.

But there was one picture missing on that dresser.

Shuichi stood up and stuck his hand in his pocket, fumbling trying to find the key for his locked drawer on his dresser.

Yuki never asked once what he kept in there; it was Shuichi's private life in a way. Shuichi carefully opened the drawer and in there were some documents, a pink teddy bear and a single photo.

A photo of his baby girl, Rose Uesugi.

His soft finger tips glided across the baby's face as Shuichi remembered the very last moment her saw her beautiful golden eyes.

She was in her mother's arms and her face looked over at his with deep sadness, her eyes screaming for him.

All that the baby wanted was her daddy.

Shuichi couldn't hold it any longer and started to cry uncontrollably.

This would be a long night for the two broke hearts.

:3:02 am:

A door creaked open as Kari looked around and cautiously existed her room. She had a notebook and the envelope in one hand and a pen in the other as she ventured her way to the living room and made herself comfortable on the cold leather couch.

The moonlight danced on her fair features as she opened the envelope and started to re-write the lyrics in Japanese. This was something she wanted to do and since she was up, she was just in the mood to do just that.

Unaware of who could have been watching her at that very moment, Shuichi looked from a distance and saw the girl writing and smiled. He use to stay up late working on lyrics just like her.

Kari's dedication amazed him. Soon enough, Shuichi disappeared unnoticed and unseen.

"Okay people, lets run through that one more time." K smiled while the four members of the band groaned.

"How many times will you say _one more time_?" Kano whined, throwing his hands up in the air.

K pointed his gun at Kano who instantly froze and his face turned pale.

K smirked, "That's what I thought, okay people from the top!"

While everyone was setting back up, Star whispered over to Kari, "Girl you look so tired! What's up?" she asked in a concerned tone.

Kari looked over and yawned, "Oh me? I'll tell you after we're done, whenever that is."

Star smiled, "Okay, you promise?"

Kari smiled, "Promise"

Kari started to sing her solo part in the song when she met a familiar pair of gorgeous eyes, looking in at her from the sound proof glass.

He mouthed a "hello" and she smiled and continued to sing.

That young teen would be Kin. He's Ayaka and Hiro Nakano's only son. He's eighteen years old and plays guitar and sings for NG. He's not in a band necessarily but just plays music for bands that need him, he's very skilled in what he does and his singing isn't half bad either.

He hoped that one day he could get to know Kari as a friend… maybe even more. Ever since the day he saw her beautiful golden eyes and wonderful smile, he knew he was in love at first sight. She was an angel from above that was sent down to steal his heart away and he had no choice but to chase after her.

He could even picture her sweet voice saying his name….

_Kin…. Kin…._

_Kin_

_KIN!  
_

"KIN!"

He snapped out of his trance and looked at the girl in front of him who was now smiling, "Penny for your thoughts?" Kari asked while Kin's sweat dropped. Must be an American thing.

"How's your cd coming along?" he asked smoothly while walking down the hall with her, listening to her every word.

"Oh it's great! We've gotten so much done, we're moving along so fast!" she cheered.

"Well I hope to see you around sometime, bye." Kin said and started to walk away, "Wait! Kin?" Kari asked in a sweet sadden tone.

Kin felt a tingle go down his spine, he was starting to blush but didn't want Kari to see so he didn't face her, "Yes?" he asked politely.

"Um, I'm just wondering but would you like to go out to a club later tonight? There's this new one that opened and I've been meaning to check it out." Kari rambled while Kin smiled.

"Sure I'd love to. I'll pick you up around eight pm, see you later." He said in a deep tone which maybe Kari weak in the knees.

"_What's going in my head? I want to be friends with this guy but it feels like it's more than that… oh I don't have time to think about this!" _Kari argued with herself till she felt a tap on her shoulder and jumped.

"Sorry, was I interrupted your day dreaming about you and Mr. Nakano?" Star teased causing Kari to blush furiously, "No! Now anyway… I need to talk to you… about-"

Shuichi sat on his couch looking down at the picture of Rose. His Rose.

"I miss you so much." He whispered causing a few tears to fall down his redden cheeks. He had been crying for the past half hour.

Everyday Shuichi thought what she was doing, how she was exceeding, what her likes and dislikes were, if she knew she was adopted, if she knew about the letter he gave to her adoptive mother, what she looked like… all those played in his mind.

"Shu?" a deep gentle voice came out of no where.

Shuichi hid the picture quickly and looked up to see Yuki looking concern, "What's wrong Shuichi? Care to tell me?" Yuki asked, taking a seat next to his partner. Shuichi was surprised by his kindness, considering his bad meeting with his editor yesterday.

Shuichi hardly ever cried anymore and when he did he would never tell Yuki why and he desperately wanted to know what was bugging his angel.

"Oh it's nothing you need to be concerned about." Shuichi said coldly as he wiped the tears on his sleeve.

"You say that every time! Are you hiding something from me Shuichi? One of these days you have to tell me! I'm your husband for heaven's sake!" Yuki said becoming a little worried and angry with his husband.

"You wouldn't understand, you would never understand Eiri." Shuichi said angrily and got up in a huff and marched off to the bedroom and slammed the door, locking it.

Yuki rubbed his forehead thinking of what his husband could be hiding because he knew for sure… it was hurting him deeply and was afraid this unknown problem would affect their relationship.

Ding dong!

Kari ran to the door, totally excited about her night ahead of her. She wore a white tank top showing some cleavage, jean shorts with a light pink half skirt tied around her waist. (A/N: like Yuna from final fantasy 10-2) She wore her hair up in a high ponytail that was all curled and her bangs were parted to the side and tucked behind her ears.

She also wore lighting bolt earrings with a black choker with a silver heart hanging off of it.

"Hey Kari!" Shuichi called over, walking to the door, Kari turned, looking concerned, "You be careful! Call the house if you need anything, Yuki or myself will help you out and be back by midnight! You have a long day ahead of you tomorrow! Well have fun!" Shuichi smiled when Kari jumped up and threw her arms around his neck and hugged him, "Don't worry, geez, you act like you're my dad or something." She laughed and left with Kin.

Shuichi took a look at Kin, "Hey Kin, you do anything to her and I'll be telling your father." Shuichi winked causing Kin to laughed, "Don't worry Mr. Shindo, I'm a perfect gentleman like my father."

Shuichi smiled and closed the door and thought about what Kari said, "_Don't worry, geez, you act like you're my dad or something…" _Shuichi bowed his head and smiled. He never thought he would hear the name dad being addressed towards him…

As Kari and Kin reached the club, Kin tried to strike up a conversation with Kari, "So, where in America are you from?"

Kari looked up at him, "I'm from California, it's so beautiful there but I love being in my own country surrounded by people more like me." She said.

"So how are your parents?" Kari asked and Kin grinned, "Love them to death, my dad is awesome and my mom is very up tight but she knows how to get her way." They both laughed.

"Yeah they always tell me how grateful they are to have a son like me and how I have my mother's beautiful eye color, and my dad's brains and talents, they also always go on and on about when I was born and how my dad nearly passed out when my mother finally had me."

Kari smiled and looked ahead of her. Kin was wondering, "Well do your parents ever talk about how you were born? Or is that personal?

Kari shook her head, "It's already Kin, its just, they never had me."

Kin looked confused.

"I was adopted." Kari said coldly but instantly cheered up, "But that's also the reason why I'm here in Japan! To find my two parents… I want to have answers even if I don't want to hear them but I have to know the truth, I just can't live with myself knowing they are out there at this very moment… I need to solve that part of my life."

There was silence between the two for a little while.

"Well Kari, I hope you find them and if you need anything I'll be here for you." Kin said sweetly causing Kari to lightly blush and she smiled brightly, "Thank you Kin, you're such a good friend."

Back at home, Shuichi peered into the bedroom and found his lover sound asleep. He then tip toed over to the bed and go under the covers, gently kissing his husband's cheek and grinned warmly, Yuki looked so innocent fast asleep.

Shuichi rolled over and cuddled himself on the edge of the bed and softly whispered as he closed his eyes, "I miss you so much Rose." And with that the singer was sound asleep

From the other side of the bed was a confused hurtful look in Yuki's eyes…

:to be continued...:

the next chapter wont be out till like... next week around friday or saturday... cause i have finals tuesday, wednesday and thursday... so I'll update asap

Ayaka Chan


	6. Unknown Feelings

A Sparkle of Sunshine

Chapter 6

"Unknown feelings"

Yuki's POV

I locked myself in my office a couple of hours ago, I just want to be as far away from Shuichi as possible right now. I don't want him to see the tears streaming down my face.

My heart aches… I hope he's not cheating on me with a woman… I don't want to believe it but he's always whispering the name, "Rose" and daydreaming and coming home later after work every day and sometimes comes home the next day saying he had to stay late and fell asleep at NG.

It's so hard to believe him, but I have to, I'm afraid to confront him, fearing he will leave me.

I wouldn't be able to live. He is my reason I'm here on this Earth today. I love him.

No one else can have him, they would have to kill me to have him, and even in death, I wouldn't stay away.

Maybe a child would keep us together, I mean the reason why I didn't want them before was because-

"Yuki! Please come out, we need to talk."

I tense up and wipe my eyes and open the door to be confronted by my sad lover.

Shuichi turns to walk into the bedroom and I follow, joining Shuichi on the end of the bed.

"What's wrong Yuki, you've been so distance from me for the past couple of days." Shuichi said, looking me straight in the eye.

"Well, I'm afraid to ask you, fearing you would leave me or hate me for thinking this." I said, breaking eye contact from Shuichi.

I felt Shuichi hug my waist and whisper, "I promise not to get mad, please tell me love."

I closed my eyes and regretted these words, "I have a feeling you're cheating on me."

There was silence in the room till Shuichi whispered, "And why's that?"

I'm surprised by his calmness, "Well you keep whispering a woman's name in your sleep and you always come home late or sometimes the next day, I need to know Shuichi." I said on the brink of tears.

(end of POV)

Yuki felt Shuichi break away and noticed Shuichi looked tense, "I do not." Shuichi said coldly and got up.

Yuki reached out pleading, "Please stay Shuichi, I need to know who this Rose is!" he cried.

Yuki looked surprised when Shuichi turned around, tears in his eyes as well, "I'M NOT CHEATING ON YOU!" Shuichi yelled, running out of the room and Yuki got up quickly to go after him.

Shuichi collapsed on the couch, totally bawling his eyes out and Yuki sat on the couch and forced Shuichi into his arms, "I'm sorry I ever asked, I'm so sorry."

About an hour later after everything had calmed down, Shuichi and Yuki sat together in silence, neither wanting to say anything…not wanting to ruin the precious moment.

"Um Shuichi… have you ever thought about… no maybe I shouldn't bring this up right now." Yuki bowed his head but Shuichi shook his head, "No what is it? Tell me."

Yuki looked over into Shuichi's eyes with love and sadness and smiled with hope, "Have you ever thought about us having a child? Or two? I mean, it would be nice you know, to have someone else in our lives. We've been married so long and have grown to love each other more everyday and well, I would like to share that passion with a child of our own."

Shuichi had hundreds of flashbacks all at once of the fights with Yuki about children, the pregnancy, the birth and giving his daughter away. Yuki saw Shuichi's facial reactions go from shocked to seriously furious.

Shuichi pushed Yuki away, "You didn't want children then!" Shuichi yelled but Yuki protested, "Well that was because-" Shuichi didn't want to hear Yuki's explanation again, "We aren't having any now, its too late!" Shuichi yelled, running to the neared room which was the bathroom, slammed the door, locking it and collapsed on the cold tile floor in tears.

He lifted his shirt and could feel where the incision was made, but it was now unnoticeable to the naked eye. It had to be because of his fame.

Yuki sat there, stunned as hell. He seriously wonders what was wrong with Shuichi…

8

"Okay people, take a short break but if your not back here in fifteen minutes I'll shoot you." K smirked and loaded his gun.

Everyone gulped and the boys went to the lounge and Star and Kari went and sat down on a couch in the hallway.

"You seem so distance girl, tell lil ole Star what's bothering you?" Star asked, looking at Kari whose head was bowed.

"I'm trying to find my parents." Kari whispered, barely audible.

In the room next to them, Hiro was about to walk out with a box in his hands when he stopped at what he heard Kari say. He froze and decided to listen.

"What do you mean? Are they here in Japan? That's cute! They came all the way from America!" Star smiled but only saw tears on Kari's face, "Didn't I tell you? I was adopted… and I was hoping to find my parents here in Japan if at all possible."

"Oh hunny…. I didn't know! I'm so sorry, do you know their names?" Star asked but Kari only shook her head in a no.

"All I have… are these lyrics… that… my birth father wrote to me." Kari whispered pulling out the lyrics from her back pocket.

Star was confused as hell, "Wait birth father!"

Kari sighed, "Yeah, a guy can have a baby nowadays. I find it fascinating that a guy would go that length to have a girl like me, but why was I given up? For a guy to do that is a major health risk and it's not very cheap."

Hiro felt his heart racing. Could it be? Well hell, Shuichi was the only guy in Japan that he knew of having a baby. Hiro had a flash back of holding that little bundle of joy. Her deep golden eyes with wisps of strawberry hair.

There was no doubt.

Kari was Yuki and Shuichi's daughter.

Hiro thought of something, "_But Yuki doesn't even know of his daughter and Shuichi would probably lose his only love. But Kari wants to know her parents, its eating at her inside… what's a guy to do?"_

"Well I'll do everything in my power to find them with you Kari!" Star winked which made Kari smile.

"Hey Kari."

Kari looked up and there stood Kin. She blushed lightly, "Hey Kin, what's up?"

Kin grinned, "Nothing much, just here to play a few songs for a recording, how about you?"

"Oh, just on break, well I hope to see you later! I have to get back to work." Kari smiled and left with Star.

Star smirked, "You like him."

Kari's blushed deepened, "What! No, no, well, yeah sorta."

Star giggled, "No girl, you've got it bad."

Kari hung her head again, "Not only can't I find my parents but now I have my friends making fun of me because I like Kin."

"I'm not making fun of you! I just think it's cute and you two would make an adorable couple!" Star smiled

"Okay people, let's get back to work." K said, loading his gun.

"Doesn't he ever stop loading his gun?" Kari whispered, only to receive a serious look from K.

Kari and Star looked at one another, giggled and ran into the recording room. K smiled at the strawberry blonde…she looks so much…like Shuichi…

"_I wonder…_" K thought, getting back to work with Forbidden Rose.

8

Later that night, about an hour before Kari was to arrive home, Shuichi was going from room to room, cleaning.

Yuki was in his office and knew something was seriously bugging Shuichi… he only cleans like this when something is bothering him.

Shuichi peaked into Kari's room and it was in good condition. All it needed was to be vacuumed.

Shuichi started to pick up a few things off the floor and set them onto her bed, when there was a something white on the floor.

Shuichi picked it up and flipped it over. It was his picture of Rose when she was a baby.

"_How did this get here?" _Shuichi wondered, sticking it into his pocket and continued with what he was doing.

8

Oooooooooooooh man, so many things are all going on at once in this story! Oh and the whole picture thing at the end, yeah I mentioned that she dropped something that went unnoticed. Sorry that I haven't updated lately, I've been very busy but I'm always thinking of this story! Honest!

Please review!


	7. Confused Thoughts

Sparkle of Sunshine

Chapter 7

"Confused thoughts"

Hiro sat in front of his television, looking at old home movies. He smiled at the ones of Kin and him finger painting when his son was three and Kin learning how to play the guitar at age seven.

Ayaka brought Hiro some green tea, smiled and left. Hiro sipped the tea and continued to watch, "_No one deserves to live life not knowing who they really are, right?" _

Hiro watched as him and Kin wrestled on the floor and Hiro pretended to be defeated by his nine year old son. The two of them got along so well, Hiro didn't know where he would be without Kin. His life was complete with his loving wife and blessing son.

Hiro then opened his video camera bag and pulled out a tape labeled _little pink_.

He popped it into the video camera and hooked it up to the TV set. He rewound it a bit and stopped, showing Shuichi smiling down at the bundle he held in his arms.

"_Say hi to Uncle Hiro, Rose!" Shuichi said, taking his daughters arm and waving it towards the camera. Little Rose began to cry._

"_I don't think she likes the camera." Hiro muffled but Shuichi rolled his eyes, "I don't think she likes your ugly face!" Shuichi chuckled and took his gaze back to his daughter._

"_Anyway, tell me about her, my battery is dying." Hiro said, re-adjusting the camera, "Well, she's three days old, she has big, beautiful golden eyes and wisps of my strawberry hair… I'm glad she has my eye shape, I was worried she would have Yuki's… but I'm glad she has his color eyes." Shuichi paused as if saying what was playing in his mind would be difficult, "Tomorrow her adopted parents are coming to pick her up, and take her home and give her a life I can't." Shuichi smiled at the camera then looked down lovingly at his daughter._

"_It was meant to be this way, I know what I'm doing is the right thing, I'm doing what's best for her, because I love her." Shuichi paused and looked at his daughter who opened her golden eyes and stared into his eyes._

"_I'm proud of you Shuichi, and I'm always here for you, and don't you worry, we can tape your little pink and you can have a copy of the tape." Hiro said but Shuichi only shook his head, "No, I don't want to haunt myself with the decision I made." Shuichi looked at the camera with sadness, "Turn it off, please." And after that moment, the screen was filled with TV fizz. _

8888

"GOOOOOD MORNING EVERYONE!" Kari said, bouncing into the kitchen and caught the piece of toast that flew out of the toaster.

"Hey you little brat, that's mine!" Yuki roared, getting out of his chair.

Kari licked the toast, "It's mine now! Ohhh!"

Shuichi looked between the two, _"They act like it's the last piece of toast in the world…or at least Yuki does." _

Yuki mumbled a few words but Kari only patted him on the back, "It's okay Mr. Uesugi, old men tend to be grumpy in the morning."

Yuki glared up at her but couldn't stay mad with that cute look she had on her face.

"Just get out of my face." Yuki blankly said, turning back to his eggs.

Yuki looked where the outline of his plate once was.

"KAAARRRRIIIII!"

"So Kari what do you plan on doing today?" Shuichi asked, leaning in the door frame.

"Oh, I'm going to caught up on my writing." She stated, pulling out her laptop from underneath the bed. She turned it on and while waiting, she finished her stolen eggs.

"I didn't know you cooked." Shuichi raised an eyebrow. Kari gulped down the last egg, "I couldn't if my life depended on it."

Just then, Shuichi was missing from the doorframe and there stood an angry Yuki, "You conniving little brat! How dare you take something that isn't yours! You're so sneaking and yet can be so innocent, it's as if you get away with anything, you remind me of…" Yuki paused and thought of what he was going to say.

Shuichi crawled into the room, "She reminds you of you, doesn't she?" he said, smiling and fell to the floor.

Yuki smirked, "Yeah, I guess you do." He said and she smirked back at him.

Shuichi looked between the two and they had the same trademark smirk, "You two entertain me."

"More like, you entertain us." The two of them said in unison.

Yuki peered over at the laptop as Kari began to write, "You write?" he asked and Kari only nodded; "Now if you'll leave me to my work, I don't like my thoughts to be interrupted." She stated sternly, sounding just like someone we know.

"Okay, well then, I'll be going." Yuki looked at the ground to see Shuichi just looking up at him with his puppy eyes, then grinning evilly.

Kari looked up at the two and sighed, "If you're going to look at each other like that, get a room!"

The two took her seriously and left for their bedroom and Kari tried her best to remove the thoughts forming in her mind, _"Man…this sucks, I can't concentrate! I have such a headache!" _Kari then realized she was missing something. She leaned over the side of her bed and picked up a pink eye glass case, "Almost forgot my reading glasses!" she perked up and began writing endless pages of mind riddling thoughts.

8888

"Baby, what's wrong?" Ayaka asked, turning over with sleepy eyes, seeing her husband sitting up in bed.

Hiro didn't answer.

"Hiro, it's three in the morning, tell me what's wrong." Ayaka asked again, sitting up and massaging her husband's shoulders. Hiro tensed up then relaxed.

"You know about Shuichi's daughter, Rose?" Hiro asked and Ayaka nodded and said, "Yes, why are you bringing her up? I thought she was never to be brought up again, it was Shuichi's wish."

"Well, I was watching home movies today and I don't know where I would be without our son, I could have never given him up as a baby, he meant too much, yet Shuichi gave up his daughter out of pure love for her, to give her a life he never could." Hiro continued to stare off into space and Ayaka sighed.

"Where are you going with this?" she asked sternly.

"Ayaka, she's here in Japan, looking for her parents."

8888

Yuki woke up and looked down at his arms and there slept his lover, his face still a little flush. Yuki smirked and kissed Shuichi's forehead and slowly turned his lover over so he was out of his arms and Yuki was free to go.

Yuki put on his boxers, a white shirt and his robe, normally he would just put on his boxers but there was a lady in the house.

Yuki's feet scuffed across the wooden floor as his mind was only on reaching the bathroom. He did not look very awake either, his hair all going in different directions and his eyes half closed.

_click click click click click_

Yuki's head perked up, _"Is she still on her computer?"_

Yuki decided to be curious and peek into her room, seeing her looking so concentrated at her work. If he didn't know better, he'd say he was looking at himself in a woman's body.

"Mr. Uesugi?" she asked, seeing him at the door.

"You know, you can call me Eiri, I'm starting to get annoyed by the name Yuki, for certain reasons." He said, walking into the room.

"Alright, Eiri." She said looking back at her work.

"What are you writing?" he asked, very interested since writing was his life and passion.

"Well, I've read your books and you inspired me to write romance stories, but mine's end with a happy ending, maybe not the way people would want the happy ending to be, but its still nice." She smiled, "Want to read and tell me your honest opinion? I heard you're a big critic." She giggled.

Yuki took the laptop into his own lap and first checked to see how many pages there were.

_276_

"You expect me to read two hundred and seventy six pages right now? It's three in the morning?" Yuki said blankly and yawned, "I'll read it tomorrow, I promise." He smiled and got up off the bed, "Thank you for your time, Eiri." She said, saving her work and turning off her laptop for the night.

"You're welcome." Yuki said, and slowly closed the door.

8888

Star laid in her bed, staring up at her ceiling fan as it slowly made its full rotation.

She closed her eyes, thinking of what Kari said yesterday.

"_I'm trying to find my parents." Kari whispered, barely audible. _

"_What do you mean? Are they here in Japan? That's cute! They came all the way from America!" Star smiled but only saw tears on Kari's face, "Didn't I tell you? I was adopted… and I was hoping to find my parents here in Japan if at all possible."_

"_Oh hunny…. I didn't know! I'm so sorry, do you know their names?" Star asked but Kari only shook her head in a no._

"_All I have… are these lyrics… that… my birth father wrote to me." Kari whispered pulling out the lyrics from her back pocket._

_Star was confused as hell, "Wait birth father!"_

_Kari sighed, "Yeah, a guy can have a baby nowadays. I find it fascinating that a guy would go that length to have a girl like me, but why was I given up? For a guy to do that is a major health risk and it's not very cheap." _

"_Well I'll do everything in my power to find them with you Kari!" Star winked which made Kari smile._

That last line echoed in Star's mind when suddenly she opened her eyes and glared up at the ceiling.

"Kari deserves to know her parents and I will stop at nothing to find out who they are, even if I have to get my uncle to help." Star grinned, feeling satisfied she turned over and fell into a deep slumber.

8888

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUN! What's Hiro going to do? And Who the hell is Star's uncle? I decided to put a little twist in here now to make it interesting! Chapter 8 will be out ASAP!

Ayaka


	8. Star's Uncle

Sparkle of Sunshine

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation but I do own Kari, Kin and the band Forbidden Rose, I also do not own any lyrics I put into this story.**

**thanks**

Chapter 8

"Star's Uncle"

YAWN!

Kari laid her head in her arms on the kitchen table, she was so tired yet she knew even though it was her day off that too much sleep was bad for you.

Yuki rustled around the kitchen, trying to find nicotine gum and he was making coffee along with some breakfast for Kari and himself.

"So how has work been going for you?" Yuki asked while flipping the pancakes in the pan on the stove.

"Great actually, Mr. Seguchi is very pleased with our progress and has commented that our singing together has improved and our cd will be out soon, oh and that concert we performed on hit stage, even though we were the opening we did compare nicely to the other band and our song was ranked number twelve on the cd ranking list."

Yuki set down a plate in front of Kari, "You ramble on and on like someone I know." Yuki smirked turning back to the stove.

"Oh so you ask how my life is going and when I tell you the whole story you think I'm rambling." Kari was becoming angry.

"See, there you go again, you have such a high ego." Yuki said calmly, pouring more batter into the pan.

"Oh and you think you're so perfect huh?" Kari asked, crossing her arms and glaring at Yuki's back.

"As a matter of fact I do." Yuki chuckled and turned to face Kari who was giving him the death look, "Can't take a joke this early in the morning, can you?" Yuki asked.

"No, I can't." Kari said and started on her pancakes.

The two of them didn't speak for some time, only concentrating on their own little worlds.

Kari finished quickly and put her dish in the sink and went to open a cabinet to get a glass for orange juice. She reached for a glass when she noticed walkie talkies sitting off to the side.

Kari pulled them out and turned to Yuki, "What are these doing in there?" she asked and Yuki looked up and nearly choked on his food, "I was hiding those from Shuichi, they've been in there so long I guess I forgot about them." He said with a questioning look.

"Why were you hiding these from him? They're really nice." She said, looking them over.

"Let's just say this, Shuichi plus noise makers equals headache." Yuki said, taking another bite of food.

"And you still love him?" Kari asked smiling.

Yuki took her seriously and looked up at her, "How could I not love him?"

(A/N: awwwwwww! The cuteness!)

Kari smiled, "I hope I can find the kind of bond you two have one day, its so overwhelming."

Yuki smirked, "You think so?"

Kari nodded and looked down at the walkie talkies and had a brilliant idea, "Yuki, is Shuichi a heavy sleepier?"

Yuki nodded, not looking up at her.

"But if there were to be a loud noise, would he awaken?" she asked again innocently.

Yuki nodded and looked up at her, "What are you planning on?" he asked.

Kari grinned evilly, "Follow my lead."

Shuichi snored lightly, his face was facing the door and he was on his stomach with the covers covering his waist down.

"Please tell me he's fully dressed?" Kari whispered to Yuki as they peeked in the door.

Yuki chuckled, "He has boxers on."

Kari moved into the room slowly and quietly trying not to make any sudden noises that would awaken the pink sleeper.

Kari stepped on a cat toy belonging to Mr. Joe and it gave off a loud squeak.

Kari jumped a little and Yuki had the look of panic when Shuichi stirred but soon he settled and was back to his dreamy state.

Kari moved over to the bed and was about to place the walkie talkie down beside Shuichi's ear when all of a sudden Mr. Joe was walking over Shuichi to greet Kari.

"Meow?" Mr. Joe said loudly and Kari panicked and Yuki whispered, "Joey baby, come here Joe!"

Kari gave off a dumbfounded look, "Joey baby?" she whispered

Yuki just looked at her and said nothing as he gathered Mr. Joe in his arms.

Kari made sure the volume was up loud enough and ran out of the room quickly and Yuki followed her to the door and they left the apartment and stood so they were ten feet from the door.

"Ready?" Yuki asked with Mr. Joe purring in his arms.

Kari nodded and clicked the talk button on the side of the walkie talkie and let out an ear piercing scream and started yelling, "OH MY GOD! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIIIEEE! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! THE BOOGIE MAN IS AFTER YOU!"

Kari stopped when the both of them heard a loud scream from the house, a silent pause then loud foot steps towards the door.

Yuki looked over at her, "This is the part where we run for our dear lives."

"Why?" she asked and saw Joe jump down and run down the hall.

Shuichi opened the door, shirtless and in some baggy jeans that he threw on and he glared at the two of them.

"That's why." Yuki said calmly and the two of them bolted down the hallway with an angry morning Shuichi after them.

"I forgot to tell you Kari, Shuichi is very grumpy when awoken suddenly." Yuki said, turning the corner along with Kari.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BEFORE?" She yelled back at him.

8888

Star sipped her vanilla coffee and looked out the window for the millionth time.

"_Where is he? He was suppose to be here fifteen minutes ago!" _Star exclaimed in her mind.

Just then she saw the familiar face she had been hoping to see all morning make his way into the coffee shop as the door bells clanged together and he met eye contact with the young blonde.

"Good morning Star." He smiled and took a seat.

"Morning uncle." She giggled and sipped her coffee.

"So, what's so important that you need to tell me?" he asked leaning back into his chair.

"Well, Kari, you know her, she's been looking for her real parents in Japan and needs help finding them!" Star said and the man across from her seemed to be in deep thought.

"And Kari's parents are two men! So I don't think it will take long to go through a few records and stuff with the adoption agencies back in America where she was adopted." Star grinned.

"Is her heart set on finding the two?" he asked.

"Most definitely uncle." Star sighed and closed her eyes and took a few moments before she reopened them and looked over at the blonde haired man across from her, "I just want her to be happy again, she's like a sister to me." Star said with sincere and her uncle smiled.

"I'll see what I can do." He said and the two of them got up and walked out of the coffee shop.

"I'll give you a call if I find out anything, do you need a ride home?" he asked and Star nodded.

The two were silent for the whole ride, which was only about five minutes.

"Here we are, and I'll see you bright and early tomorrow." He said and watched his niece exist the car. The girl turned around and gave her uncle the peace sign and smiled, "Wouldn't miss work for the world Uncle K!"

8888

"Are you okay Joe?" Yuki asked in a baby voice. He only baby talked to his cat when no one else could hear him or when no one was around.

Joe looked up at his owner and purred in his lap, rubbing his face against Yuki's.

Yuki smiled and petted Joe's back a few times, "Yeah, Shuichi gave me a few scratches and bruises but that's what I get for letting someone wake him up." Yuki sighed and looked down at his cat, "Do you think I'm getting way too soft Joe?" he asked and the cat just tilted his head to the side and meowed.

Yuki grinned, "Maybe, change is a good thing, I mean after being married to Shuichi for seventeen years, who wouldn't be?"

Joe meowed and looked away and Yuki chuckled, "Hey, I'd do anything for my Shuichi, I love him so much, he really brought me out of the darkness, I don't know where or who I'd be without him, I guess his kindness is just rubbing off on me."

Joe looked up confused and gave him the look, _"Sure that's what you want me to think."_

"How about we get your favorite cat dish Mr. Joe?" Yuki asked and instantly the cat perked up and jumped off his lap and trotted all the way to the kitchen with Yuki following him.

8888

"_She was suppose to call thirty minutes ago… I hope everything went okay." _Kari thought as she laid on her bed, arms out to her sides and her hair fanned out. She lifted her left hand which contained her new cell phone and looked at the time and put the phone back down and sighed.

Kari closed her eyes and thought of nothing, nothing at all.

Suddenly, the song Rage Beat began to fill the air and Kari's eyes snapped open and she sat up and flipped open her phone.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Kari, its Star!"_

"So how did everything go with your uncle?"

_"Just great, he said he'll help us, isn't that just awesome?"_

"Yeah I guess that is but who's your uncle anyway? Some major corporate suit?"

"_Actually he has American military connections and connections with people all over Japan."_

"That's so cool! But who is he?"

_"Oh, he's our manager, K!"_

"……….."

"Kari?"

"…..You mean the man who wants to shoot me every morning for being two minutes late?"

_"Yup, that's our man!"_

"I guess that explains the military connections, I hope he can help find them, I would do anything to meet them."

By that time Yuki was walking past Kari's bedroom door when he heard her say that.

"_Who does she want to meet?" _Yuki wondered and headed towards the living room.

"Well just give me an update on what K's found out for me, okay?" Kari asked

"_Sure thing! Well I have to get going, I'll talk to you later, bye."_

"Bye." Kari closed her phone and looked out the window, "Where are you?" Kari whispered to her window and decided to go work on some lyrics in the living room.

Kari entered with a pencil and a pad of paper and spotted Yuki reading the newspaper.

"Oh, hey Yuki." Kari said blankly and took a spot across from him in a black leather chair and started to write down lyrics.

"So, who is it that you want to meet?" Yuki asked, peeking over his paper.

"You were listening to my conversation?" Kari asked in a shocked tone yet felt sort of angry.

"No, I was walking by and happened to over hear that you wanted to meet someone, if anything I have connections as well I would be happy to help out." Yuki said, putting down the paper.

"You would do that….for me?" Kari asked and blinked.

Yuki smirked, "You've seemed to grow on me, you're like the daughter I never had."

Kari jumped up and hugged the novelist, "Oh thank you Yuki! You're the best!"

"So who is it that you want to meet?" Yuki asked yet again.

Kari backed off and looked him in the eyes, "Well, since I do trust you, I'm looking for my real parents, I was adopted as an infant in America over seventeen years ago."

Yuki looked shocked, "Oh, well do you have any information about them?"

Kari shook her head in a no and looked sad, "I would do anything to finally meet my fathers and I have so many questions yet I want to thank them for giving me to a loving family."

"Your fathers?" Yuki asked confused.

"Yes, one of them had a male pregnancy done and had the baby in America, I want to know why, I mean I thought it would have been a male and female relationship but now I figure it might be a gay relationship because most gay men are the ones who have male pregnancies, from what I've researched on the internet."

Yuki nodded his head, "Well I'll give a few phone calls and such and see what I can do for you."

Kari smiled, "Thank you Yuki, this means the world to me."

8888

"That's very interesting K." Tohma said sitting in his black leather desk chair, facing the windows.

"I'm not sure how this situation should be handled, I don't know what the reaction would be if Kari knew the truth of her parents." K said, standing in front of Tohma's desk.

"I'm glad you brought this to my attention, I knew that girl looked very familiar and it's so surprising that she's staying with Shuichi and Yuki, seeing the three of them together, you can tell they're all related." Tohma smiled to himself.

"So, what should I tell Kari?" K asked.

Tohma turned around and looked K in the eyes, "Tell her you haven't found any information yet and keep it that way." Tohma said sternly, "I have to think this through and see what the best option is, if one side wins, the other might lose, Shuichi could lose his husband or Kari could live a life never knowing her real parents, it's a very hard decision to make."

"But what if Yuki does stay with Shuichi?" K asked.

"That will have to be thought through, now in the mean time, just tell Kari what I have instructed you to tell her."

"Good day Mr. Seguchi." K said and walked out of the office.

Tohma closed his sadden eyes and reopened them and looked at the picture of Shuichi and Yuki on his desk. Yuki had his arm wrapped around Shuichi's waist and they were both smiling, "_They're so happy together." _Tohma thought and picked up his phone.

8888

"Spicy Marmalade…" Shuichi whispered the words and hummed the song to himself as he stood in front of the wash machine and did some laundry.

Shuichi reached for his pair of jeans and checked the pockets because a long time ago, when Shuichi didn't check the pockets and happened to have red food dye in his pocket, Yuki was too pleased with pink boxers and socks.

Shuichi found a couple of coins and the picture of his beloved Rose.

Shuichi smiled at the picture and decided to put it away now so Yuki wouldn't see it.

Shuichi peeked his head out and looked both ways and proceeded to the bedroom.

Shuichi walked into their room and found the key to the drawer and opened it and sat there shocked… and confused…

How did he have two photos?

8888

Well this chapter took a while to write but it was worth it! Sorry for the wait but updating my chapters will take almost a week in between because I'm super busy this summer! I'm honestly updating as fast as I can! Oh and if Yuki seems a little ooc, well go figure because he's soften over seventeen years! Lol

Ayaka Chan


	9. Little Rose

Sparkle of Sunshine

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation but I do own Kari, Kin and the band Forbidden Rose, I also do not own any lyrics I put into this story.**

**thanks**

Chapter 9

"Little Rose"

(Kari's POV)

I lay on my bed, letting my body go limp as I stare blankly at the ceiling. Why does my life have to be so complicated? I'm so confused about who I truly am. Do I have a mother and father? Or two fathers? What are they like? Do we look a like? Would we share common interests? Why was I left behind… why…

Growing up I was a happy, normal little girl. I played with dolls, held tea parties with my stuffed animals, played dress up, took ballet, wore pink and had my hair is pig tails with bows. I thought my life was just like every other little child, till that one day… when I first started school.

I remember that day, most of the class members were Japanese. I was starting kinder garden and my mother hugged me good bye and I walked shyly into the room, afraid of the others. Through out the day, I started to make friends and got along with them great until one question came out.

"_Hey, was that your mommy that brought you here?" A little Japanese boy looked at me as I set the block down, "Yes, that's my mommy!" I smiled and the boy looked at me funny, "You don't look like her." He said, placing his block on top of mine, "What do ya mean?" I asked, very confused, "You look like those kids over there." He pointed to the American kids, "Well mommy says I look special." I almost felt tears coming to my eyes and quickly got up and ran into the corner with stuffed animals and sat there alone till my mother came to get me._

Those memories haunt me so much, they are so attached to me, and I can't remove them even if I tried. They're buried deep within me. But I remember later that day when I was making cookies with my mother did I ask something that would change my view on life forever.

"_Mommy?" I asked, eating some of the dough, "Yes sweetpea?" she asked smiling down at me. I guessed I looked pretty cute, wearing a pink dress that matched my hair color and my big eyes looking into hers while I had cookie dough covering my face, "Today, this boy said I looked different from you, do I look different?" I asked and saw my mother's smile fade and she got down on her knees and looked into my eyes. I felt a sharp pain of regret for asking such a question but she closed her eyes and placed a hand on my shoulder, "I thought this day would come that you would ask such a question." She said and I was confused. I didn't know what to think. I was just a child of six. "Now Kari, do you know that little boy, Paul next door? And how he's from a different family and he came to live with his new family because they love him so much?" she explained and my eyes lit up and I smiled, "Yes, he told me once." I said and saw her eyes fill with sadness, "The same thing happened with you, your real family gave you to us because we love you and can take care of you."_

_My heart stopped, "You mean, you're not my mommy?" I asked nicely and blankly and could see the tears forming in her eyes, "Not your real mommy, but I'm the one who's cared for you since you were a baby, so that makes me your mommy in that way." I nodded and looked down at my feet when my mother pulled my chin up to look into her eyes, "I think its time I showed you something." She said and took my hand and guided me upstairs into her room. _

Ever since I saw the lyrics, they gave me hope that one day, just one day, I'll be reunited with them. Those lyrics were written for my eyes only, so I know somewhere out there, they must have loved me.

I closed my eyes and felt the hot tears stream down my face. I lived six years of my life not knowing the truth. What have my real parents done in those six years I was gone and didn't know they even existed? What have they done for seventeen years? Do they miss me? Do they think of me? Do they remember what I look like?

I just wanna cry in my parent's arms, someone who shares the same blood as I do. I want to know them, I wish I could have grown up with them and lived with the people who have the same family history as me. I want to know my real grandparents, uncles, aunts and cousins. What would my life have been like if I grew up with them? Would I still be a devoted singer and writer?

There was a knock that came to my door and I jumped out of my thoughts and wiped my eyes, "Yes?" I called out weakly and I heard Yuki's deep voice, "Dinner's ready."

(End of POV)

Later that evening, Shuichi sat alone in the bedroom, Yuki was busy on his last novel in the office, planning on retiring by the end of the year. Kari was busy with lyrics in the living room, and seemed to be bothered by something lately.

(Shuichi's POV)

I look down at both pictures, both backs are blank and they are identical. How did this happen? Did I have two and not know it? Hmm… but as I look at this girl of mine, I remember and feel how much I miss her so. Those eyes would bring anyone to their knees and take control of even the coldest people. The way she felt in my arms, it was like heaven and she lay there so perfectly, she was my angel, my everything.

Was…

It hurts to think of it that way. To know she's off in a different country right now… I wonder every day if she knows she's adopted, if she ever got my lyrics, what she looks like, what her interests are and what her dislikes are. Does she have a beautiful singing voice like myself? Or does she hate celery like Yuki? Thoughts like this never leave me.

Everyday is getting worse, I don't know if someday I'll crack. But I would do anything to stay with Yuki and I didn't want to sacrifice a perfect little girl who could be anything she wanted… all she needed was the right family.

And no matter how much that hurts me, I wasn't what she needed.

(End of POV)

With that thought in mind, Shuichi crawled into bed and cried himself to sleep, but before he dozed off, he looked at her picture once more, kissed it, and slid it into his side pocket.

8888

(Tohma's POV)

Sitting at my desk, I look upon the documents I came across for the person Kari R. Morioka. I smile as I look upon her infant picture on the page. She sure has changed over the past seventeen years and she was my favorite little niece even if I only knew her for a sort amount of time. Those eyes of hers were so innocent and pure; it was like looking to heaven's eyes.

Oh how I would do anything for her, I truly would. I would love to reunite her with the family she's longed to be with. But things aren't as easy as that.

I worry for Shuichi and Yuki's relationship. How will Yuki react to this lie Shuichi's pulled off for so long? I knew the true reason why Yuki didn't want children at the time, which broke Shuichi's heart and he made a drastic move by doing a male pregnancy behind Yuki's back.

It shocked me more that Yuki thought this was a complete joke. How could another life be a complete joke? So the only way to save them both was my suggestion of Shuichi going to America and then on his own, he decided to give the child up for adoption. I was heart broken when I heard the news that the little girl was given to a family, but it was Shuichi's choice and I was there to support him.

But I'll never forget the fight between Shuichi and Yuki, the fight I thought would break the two apart.

I just happened to becoming over that I heard the whole conversation through the door.

"_But Yuki-"Shuichi cried and Yuki yelled, "How many times will I have to tell you? No! You know my reason for not wanting a child, its way too much responsibility for me! Besides we're only dating for heaven's sake! You want to get too attached to me and tie me down, I won't have it! If you dare bring a child into this home I will leave you!" _

After that I left, only to hear Shuichi's cries and I walked down the hall.

But the day we arrived home from America, Yuki looked like he hadn't slept or anything, he was so pathetic without Shuichi, he admitted to loving him more than anything and wanted to be with him. The nine months he was gone was complete torture for Yuki, it really showed him his true feelings about the young boy. I was so happy to hear they were engaged, Shuichi was the happiest…. At least on the outside.

I wonder if Yuki would be man enough to except the truth. The truth he needs to know and live up to. The pain and misery he put Shuichi through is unheard of. If only he knew… if only…

(End of POV)

8888

The next day…

It was now late into the evening; a cool breeze blew through the city and traffic horns played as the music of the night. A group of three stood outside of NG Productions, leaving for home.

"I still have no information to share with you Kari." K said, looking into the horrid faces of both Kari and Star.

"What? What do you mean nothing still?" Kari exclaimed and Star put a hand on her friend's shoulder, looking with a saddened expression towards her friend, "Kari calm down, it's going to be okay."

Just then, Hiro emerged from the building, seeming to have heard everything and looked over at Kari.

Kari felt a deep chill run down her spine, what was going on? "Kari, if K says there's nothing them you must trust him." Hiro said blankly and Kari only glared at him, "I know he's hiding something from me, I can feel it, and how come I get the feeling I'm the only one here who doesn't know what's going on!" Kari yelled and tears started to form in her eyes.

"Hey Kari, things seems to be getting out of control, why don't we go grab a coffee?" Star suggested, giving a weak smile towards her friend.

"Kari, I'll see what I can do." K said sadly and turned and walked into the night. Star watched her uncle walk off and then turned to look at Kari whose tears were falling freely down her face.

Hiro's expression softened, looking at someone he knew so long ago and now is seeing for the first time, all grown up, is scary as hell. _"She's got a temper like Yuki but is so emotional like Shuichi…" _Hiro thought, leaving unnoticed.

Star looked up into the night sky and wondered, "_Now who could of K talked to… the only place he's been lately is-" _

Kari noticed the shocked look on her friend's face, "What's going on?" she asked when Star smiled, "K's only been at NG lately right? K and Tohma are good friends, I wonder if Mr. Seguchi knows anything!" Star exclaimed and the two of them looked at the NG doors and ran inside and over to the elevator.

The two of them stayed quiet, while Star hit the button for the third floor. Kari looked at her friend's actions and whispered, "But Mr. Seguchi office is on the tenth floor!" Star smiled at Kari who gave off a confused look and was taken back, "Yeah but the security station is on the third floor." Star teased and Kari knew where this was going.

"Star, are you out of your mind! If we get caught we're dead! And I mean literally!" Kari exclaiming, barely keeping a whisper, "Oh where's your sense of adventure? This could be fun!" Star smiled while Kari hung her head low, "I just don't get you." Kari said bluntly and followed her friend out the door.

Star and Kari looked both ways and hurried to the security room. Just as they were about to open the door, a man with a box in his hands came down the hall.

"What now?" Star asked panicking.

"Hide!" Kari whispered and hid behind the hallway couch and Star hid behind a random fake tree.

The man walked on by, whistling and the girls snuck into the security room. Kari flicked on the lights and the two of them walked over to the tapes. Star looked through them and found a few tapes labeled _Seguchi's office. _

Kari kept looking back at the door, since it had a window in it, fearing they would be seen, "Hey Star, not to feel the pressure that we might lose our jobs, but COULD YOU HURRY UP?" Kari roared while Star winced, "Okay, okay, hold on."

Star put a tape in the VCR and played it, fast forwarding through most of it and played the tape, "Hey, here's Mr. K and Seguchi, damn tapes for now having audio!" Star cried and ejected the tape, "I think its time we pay a little visit to our favorite boss!" Star smiled, and gave Kari the peace sign.

8888

Tohma was in deep thought when a soft knock came to the door. Tohma looked up and sighed, reaching over he pressed his intercom button, "May I help you?" he asked in a calm tone, then a soft female voice came over the speaker, "I'm sorry to be bothering you Mr. Seguchi, but this is Star and Kari, we would like to speak with you." Star said, waiting for a response, "Come on in ladies." He said and Kari clicked open the door and the two walked in, silence killing the both of them, only keeping their gaze on the blonde ahead.

"What could I help you with?" Tohma faked a smile and sat up in his chair while Star and Kari took a seat, "Oh we just have a silly question to ask you." Star giggled while Kari huffed, "I doubt it a silly question."

Tohma looked back and forth between the two and spoke up, "Well what kind of question is this?" he asked.

"Well…"Star started but Kari interrupted, "Has K discussed anything with you about me?" she asked, looking into the eyes of the most powerful man she knew.

For some weird reason, she feels unafraid… and as if she's gazed into his eyes at one point in time… must be a coincidence.

Tohma's facial expressions turned seriously as he stood up, "That sort of information miss, if confidential." He said smoothly while Kari jumped up and slammed her hands on the desk, "You know something don't you…" she hissed while Tohma glared at her, "Ms. Morioka I would appreciate you watch your tone." He ordered and Kari relaxed her body a bit, "I'm sorry for my friend's actions Mr. Seguchi." Star stood up and bowed.

"That's alright." Tohma said and looked back at the death glare from Kari, "As far as anything concerning you, there's nothing to worry about." Tohma said which just raised Kari's anger level once again, "Mr. Seguchi! This is my life I'm talking about-

"And it's the life of others I'm trying to protect." He barked causing Kari to stop, looking confused.

"Now if you two will be so kind to leave." Tohma asked, trying to keep his cool.

Kari knew this wouldn't get any farther.

At least right now.

Star and Kari turned for the doors and softly clicked the doors shut.

Tohma spun in his chair and looked out the window, _"I'm doing my best here… this is something harder than I would ever expect." _

8888

Star made sure Kari got home safe before saying good bye. Kari walked through the door and tears started to flow down her rosy cheeks. She had a hard time containing it, thinking she could cry it out tonight in her pillow but was stopped by a figure in the hallway.

"What's wrong?" Yuki asked, crossing his arms, looking down at the crying Kari. "Well- I- I-" Kari couldn't talk anymore; she just latched onto Yuki and cried into his chest. Yuki wrapped his arms around her and tried calming her down when he saw Shuichi come from behind Kari and mouthed, "What's wrong?"

Yuki did his best to shrug and Shuichi came over and pulled her away from him and looked into her golden eyes.

"_Aww her eyes look just like Yuki's! So innocent and pure!" Shuichi said, looking upon his new born baby._

Shuichi shook his head and lead the two into the living room and had Kari sit in the middle of them.

"Thanks guys, for com- comforting me, it-it means a-a lot." Kari tried to say, but was choking on too much air.

"It's alright hun, you're here now and nothing bad is going to happen." Shuichi reassured her and she nodded, leaning back into the couch.

"You guys are like family to me, thanks so much." Kari whispered, closing her eyes but didn't see the smile from the two males in the room.

"We're always were for you." Yuki said while Kari opened her eyes and smiled, "It's just been so hard, no one's telling me anything." Kari said leaving the two confused.

"About your parents?" Yuki asked and now Shuichi looked between the two, feeling left out, "Mind filling me in?" he asked and Kari explained her situation.

Shuichi fell silent.

"_Poor girl… looking for her parents… I hope she finds them soon." _ Shuichi thought, giving Kari a hug.

"Well guys, I think I'm off to bed-" Kari stared at the falling object from Shuichi's pocket.

"What's this…?" Kari trailed off, picking up the photo.

Shuichi was at a loss for words and Yuki stared at the photo, wondering who the baby was.

Kari looked into Shuichi's deep dark lavender eyes.

"Why do you have my baby picture?"

8888

Yeah… that's seriously the end of the chapter…. Oooooooooh what's gonna happen NOW? Gee I wonder…. Well please I'll love you for the reviews! They help a lot! Thanks!

Ayaka Chan


	10. Silent Truth

Sparkle of Sunshine

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation but I do own Kari, Kin and the band Forbidden Rose, I also do not own any lyrics I put into this story.**

**thanks**

Chapter 10

"Silent Truth"

Kari just looked into the puzzled face of Shuichi Shindo, the man who she wanted to know why he has possession of her baby photo.

"_Why would he have something like this?"_ she wondered and thought if he was invading her privacy.

"_Why do you have my baby picture?" _

_  
"Why do you have my baby picture?" _

_  
"Why do you have my baby picture?" _

That sentence was ringing in Shuichi's mind, just like a broken recorded, repeating nonstop.

Shuichi thought he was dreaming and felt his whole body starting to shake and a cold sweat come over him. This young woman, who's been rooming with Yuki and him, the one girl who the most beautiful voice, adorable laughter and heart melting smile, was indeed his daughter….

"_My daughter…" _Shuichi thought… and Kari waved a hand in front of his face, "Hello? Shuichi are you there? Do you feel alright, you look absolutely pale."

Shuichi looked her in the eye and felt his heart beating faster… this couldn't be… but it was…

Yuki felt worried, "Hun, are you feeling alright? Do you need to lie down?"

Shuichi wasn't responding and stood up.

"He might be a little warm, maybe the temperature is high." Kari suggested and looked over at Yuki.

"I'll go check the temperature of the home, be right back." Yuki said, getting off the couch and walking into the next room to check.

"I found your picture while cleaning and…." Shuichi couldn't control himself anymore and felt his whole body let go and the room began to spin.

Darkness fell over Shuichi…

8888

Ayaka walked past the living room, carrying a tray for Hiro, a simple dinner since Hiro's been working on his half of the lyrics for Bad Luck's song, Pink.

Even though Bad Luck hasn't taken the stage in many years, they wanted to make a small comeback and rock Japan with their music that struck the world years ago. They planned on making a tour within the year which would last several months.

She stopped when she noticed Kin, her only son which she adored and loved more than anything. He was bummed out on the couch, the television was off and he just stared at the ceiling, emotionless.

"Kin?" Ayaka spoke softly, startling the young man a bit and he looked over at his mother in the door way.

"Yes mother?" he asked, sitting up and looking at her, "Are you feeling alright? You're never like this, something you want to talk to me about?" she asked and Kin just looked away.

Ayaka sighed and walked into the room, setting the tray down and took a seat next to her son, "Now Kin, you know you can tell me anything, I promise to listen and help you, I know there's something wrong, is it that girl, Kari?" she asked and Kin looked at her in shock, "Yeah… how did you know?" he asked while Ayaka grinned.

"I'm your mother, I know all." She giggled, earning a small smile from Kin.

"Kari's awesome mom, I really do like her it's just… I've never felt this way towards a girl I liked, I'm usually the one making the girl speechless and being smooth and all but Kari… she makes me weak in the knees with her smile and just by hearing her voice I feel so defenseless." Kin said and felt his face reddened a bit and Ayaka just smiled, "Hey I know what you're going through, your father felt that way about me, I remember, he was usually the type to confront girls, except me, he was like a shy schoolboy giving a valentine to a pretty girl he liked."

Kin chuckled and Ayaka gently placed her hand on her son's cheek and made eye contact with him and gave him a warm smile, "Have confidence and talk to her, you never know until you ask right? And if things don't work out, I'm always here for you, and so is your father, you still have us." She said and Kin gave his mother a hug.

"Thanks." He whispered.

8888

"_GET HIM TO THE ER IMMEDIATELY!" A doctor yelled, running down the hall as the man held his stomach in a wheelchair, tears falling out of his eyes._

"_What's wrong with my baby?" The man yelled and nurses weren't saying much, just focused on getting him into emergency cesarean section, "PLEASE SOMEONE ANSWER ME PLEASE!" the man bawled, holding the stomach where his unborn child lay helpless as the dangers of death surrounded the infant._

"_Sir, we are going to give you your epidural and get you in." the nurse tried to calm him down, "Sir you need to calm down, for the baby's health." She said firmly and the man nodded his messy pink hair._

_The man was helped onto a patient's table and asked to bow his head down and felt the fabric from his back being removed and a cold, wet cotton ball being placed and rubbed around the area for where the needle would be inserted._

"_Now relax… and after we get this over with I'll tell you what's going on okay?" she said and he nodded once again and winced as he felt the cold, thick needle being inserted into his back and gave a slight jolt as a clear tube as inserted into his spinal cord._

_He felt so relaxed at the moment and shortly felt numbness come to the bottom half of his body, "Sir, your baby's heart beat is falling slowly, so even though she'll be born two weeks early, we need to do this for the baby's health or if we wait, we could possibly have a still birth." She said, wheeling him down to the operation room._

"_But she'll be fine right?" he asked, glancing up over his shoulder and the nurse smiled warmly, "If we do it now, your girl will be fine." She said and the white light impacted his eyes from the opening of the doors and soon all the noises and sounds faded away…_

_Shuichi…_

_Shuichi…_

_Shuichi…_

"Shuichi."

Shuichi's eyed opened wide in shock and tried to sit up and instantly regretted that and felt the pounding headache impact him at full force, showing no mercy for the poor singer.

"Just lay down, you'll be okay, you've been asleep for about fifteen minutes." Yuki spoke softly and slowly so Shuichi could understand in his hurting mind.

"Where's… where's Kari?" Shuichi asked as Yuki placed the cold pack back on Shuichi's burning forehead.

"She's in her room, she thinks this is all her fault but I told her not to worry and stuff like this happens, you just happened to suddenly not feel well… yet I've never seen you pass out before, this is odd." Yuki questioned and Shuichi only closed his eyes but only saw pictures of his baby and Kari's beautiful face pop into his mind and quickly opened his eyes.

Yuki noticed this and was worried for his lover, "Shuichi you know how close we are, you know you can tell me anything that's bothering you, I'll listen and try to help, I would do anything for you because I…I love you." Yuki choked on the last words.

Even to this day, Yuki still was afraid to say those three words.

Those words were never spoken often from Eiri Yuki.

Shuichi listened and knew deep down the secret that could never reach his lover's ears. A secret so strong now it would probably tear the two apart. The mere thought of that instantly brought Shuichi to rapid tears as he cried hysterically.

Yuki instantly pulled his lover into his arms and stroked his soft pink hair, "Shh, everything's going to be fine, don't cry, my Shuichi." Yuki whispered as Shuichi's tears slowly broke Yuki's heart.

8888

"Thank you…yes… have a nice day." Tohma hung up his phone and put his forehead in the palm of his hand, pushing back his blonde hair a bit.

"_Someone… tell me what I should do… give me a sign… I can't do this on my own, for once I can admit that… this is my family I'm talking about and I'm very emotional with them… I just want the best and I don't know which side to be on right now…" _Tohma thought, feeling the pain in his heart weld up.

He looked in surprise when his cell phone started going off in his pant's pocket. He dug it out and saw it was his Mika calling.

"Hello." He said, wanting to know what his darling Mika wanted.

_"Tohma, I just called my brother and Kari answered the phone, she told me the two were busy at the moment, apparently she said that Shuichi had her baby picture and she asked why he started to feel ill and fainted… Tohma… I think Shuichi knows but it seems Kari is still in the dark about it."_

Tohma's eyed widened.

Mika heard his cell phone drop and it went dead, ending her call.

She looked at her phone's screen and tears started to form in her delicate eyes, "Tohma…."

8888

Shuichi stared up at the spinning ceiling fan, the room felt so hot to him that he was striped down to boxers and a light sheet draped across his legs.

He closed his eyes and concentrated on his long hot breath, seeping into his lungs and leaving through his nose.

The feeling of the cool breeze from the fan just wasn't enough.

Shuichi felt sweat run down his face and ran a hand through it hair, getting his fingers cause on the messy sticky hair from the humidity he was feeling.

All this shock was really making him so sick to his stomach and heart. Yuki would come in every now and then to check on his and offer him something like a food or drink but Shuichi just refused.

This started to worry Yuki, he felt and knew something was wrong.

Is it something so important that he must never know?

That thought struck his heart with full force, is it something Shuichi's afraid of telling him? He is deadly afraid?

"_I would never leave him, no matter what he's hiding." _ Yuki thought, staring at his laptop screen, fingers hovering above the keys, suddenly at a loss for words that should magically appear and finish the novel.

"_I just so worried about Shuichi, its making me restless, I need to know, I have to know, for the sake of the both of us." _Yuki thought and thought of confronting Shuichi… just not now, not when Shuichi was feeling so awful.

Yuki got up from his desk for the millionth time and peeked in on the sleeping form of Shuichi.

He must of stood there for what seemed like eternity, watching his lovers chest fall up and down in a steady rhythm.

"Sleep well….Shuichi…" Yuki whispered and closed the door, heading back to his office.

8888

A few days have gone by, not much was said between the three who shared the apartment, just a casual, how are you or what are you up to for today?

It was now about seven in the evening, Kari was in her room on the phone, door locked and Shuichi had Ryuichi over to talk about… his daughter.

But he soon discovered Yuki was going to be home for the night since his interview was canceled at the last minute. Shuichi didn't want Yuki to suspect anything so he told Ryuichi that their conversation would be held till further notice and they would just hang out for the night.

The two were loud….noisy…. whiny… and giving the author a huge headache.

He was staring at the screen, a hand pulling the top of his hair and at any given moment could be rip it out of his skull.

It wasn't the writers block that was bothering him… it was how he was going to kill that Kumagoro and over grown adult in the other room so he could be alone with Shuichi.

Yuki sighed, letting go of his hair and his arms collapsed on the desk and he laid his head in them, closing his eyes and sighed.

"Shuichi…. What's wrong? Please tell me…" Yuki whispered and felt tears roll down his face.

8888

Yeah…. Sorry about not updating… with guard, stupid boys, friends and writers block, it wasn't a good combo… so yeah.. this chapter is short but I dunno if the next one will be longer or what…..

Ayaka Chan


	11. Secrets Exposed

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation but I do own Kari, Kin and the band Forbidden Rose, I also do not own any lyrics I put into this story.**

**thanks**

Chapter 11

Secrets exposed

Meow?

Yuki stirred, eyes slightly opening but closed because of the blinding sunlight seeping through the thin blinds. He raised his stiff neck and pushed himself up off his desk with his sore arms that were in the same position the entire night.

Had he really fallen asleep on the desk? What time was it?

Meow?

Yuki yawned and looked down, seeing Mr. Joe sitting promptly beside him, staring up at him with his big golden eyes, head slightly tilted. Even the cat was confused on why the author slept in the office.

"What's up Mr. Joe?" Yuki asked, yawning again and stretched out before getting up off the squeaky chair and heading for the door.

Suddenly a rush of sickness fell over Yuki and he stumbled a bit. He had never felt this awful before, what the hell was happening to him?

Yuki made it all the way to the kitchen and the cat trotted behind him, curious about what his master was doing.

Popping open the Advil, Yuki took a couple with water then placed the bottle back in the cabinet.

That's just what he needed… something to make the pain go away, temporarily.

Yuki suddenly noticed the time. It was about two in the afternoon on a Sunday… That means the other two should be home.

Yuki slowly searched the place and found that the two living in his home were gone.

Kari was nowhere to be found and a note was left on the counter from Shuichi. Yuki picked it up and read the letter over.

_Yuki,_

_Went to the store to get a few things, be back later._

_Love,_

_Shuichi_

Yuki blinked…. And blinked.

He just went grocery shopping yesterday.

Yuki felt suspicious but all those thoughts were lost when he saw the little red light flashing on the phone.

Yuki walked over and pressed the button and the computerized woman's voice said he has one new message.

_Hey Shuichi! It's Ryuichi…._

8888

"Hmm that sounds interesting Shuichi." Ryuichi sighed, enjoying the cool breeze under the shaded tree.

Shuichi sipped his lemon water, "Yeah, she's my daughter… why didn't I see it before? The hair color? The eyes? The personality? She has Yuki's temper and my hyper ness."

"Yeah, now that I look at it, it's so obvious, I don't know why either of us saw it before… but then again you haven't seen her in 17 years." Ryuichi commented, looking up at the shaded leaves that moved softly in the wind.

There was some silence for a moment; all that could be heard was the music of an icecream truck, children's laughter and the fountains in the park running with cold clear water.

Ryuichi smiled, "Shuichi, does Yuki know?"

"What do you mean?" was all Shuichi said, sipping his water again.

"Well I mean, he does know about Kari being your daughter right? It's just that Kari doesn't know yet right?" Ryuichi asked, hoping he was right. He couldn't remember very clearly but he was dead certain that the two of them knew, had an argument and Shuichi thought that having a child wouldn't be right so he and Yuki gave her up.

Yep, that's how Ryuichi remembers it.

"No, he never knew I had a child, why?" Shuichi asked, not thinking anything of it.

"But I thought he knew?" Ryuichi said, feeling suddenly sick to his stomach. Sadness and fear fell into Ryuichi's eyes.

"Didn't I tell you that he never knew? Why do you think I gave Rose up for adoption?" Shuichi asked setting his water down then looking at his idol.

Ryuichi sat there stunned…..

"Oh, its nothing, I just thought otherwise…" Ryuichi gave a fake smile and laughed a little and so did Shuichi.

Ryuichi turned his head to look at the scenery and thought to himself, _"Oh shit… what have I done?"_

8888

Tohma sat happily at his desk for once. He was unusually happy for the things that are happening within his family.

No one was working at NG today, well no one that he had to deal with that is. No K, Sakano, Forbidden Rose, no one.

For once it felt nice, just catching up on what needs to be done.

Tohma smiled at the picture of Kari on the Forbidden Rose Poster. It hung nicely in his office, along with Nittle Grasper, Bad Luck and many more.

But it dawned on him.

That girl, was in fact his niece… she was so beautiful.

She was so happy, sweet, caring, charming, adorable, talented, everything that he wished for in a niece and his company of NG. Tohma sighed and then thought of her parents… the fact that Shuichi knew was horrible news, what was going to happen?

"If anything, I will be there for all of them… I mean… honestly the truth can't be kept a secret for much longer, Kari only deserves the best…" Tohma whispered when his cell phone rang.

"Seguchi?" he said when all of a sudden his eyes widened

"EIRI? WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" Tohma felt himself starting to shake and his stomach felt like it sunk even further within him.

"_You knew… didn't you fucking bastard!" _

"Know what? Tell me what's going on."

"_All these years have been a lie… why Tohma"_

Tohma pulled the phone away from his ear when he heard the buzzing dial tone.

Oh no…

8888

Kari stared out the window, her facial expression read… bored…

"Kari you alright?" Star asked, stirring her strawberry milkshake.

"Yeah I'm fine…" Kari sighed, looking down at her food that she barely touched.

"Well okay… you know if it's anything you can tell me hun." Star met the gaze from Kari and the two of them smiled warmly.

Kari lowered her head into her arms and whispered, "I know."

Star looked at her friend then around the little burger joint. The door bells clanged together and in walked Kin.

Star and him made eye contact and he was about to come over when he saw Kari lift up her head and turn around to see who Star was looking at.

Kin felt himself freeze on the spot, he wanted to run yet at the same time he wanted to stay and be with the girl he loved.

Oh the choices of being a young man.

"Come on over Kin!" Star yelled and waved over to him and he relaxed and pulled up a chair, turned it around so it was backwards to the table. That way he could sit on it and rest his elbows on the top of the chair.

"What's up ladies?" he asked smoothly and the two girls giggled then Kari and Kin made eye contact, "I'm great, how about you?" she asked sweetly.

Kin couldn't help but fall deeply in love with those eyes, they were full of happiness and passion… he always wanted to look into them…

"Kin, are you okay?" Star asked, waving a hand in front of his face.

"Yeah sorry, I'm just tired." He said and looked at the table, trying to hide his blush.

Kari's cell phone started going off and all the attention was turned to her. She dug through her purse and pulled it out. "Oh it's just my alarm, I need to get back home, and I'll see you guys later." She said and left money for her food and ran out the door.

"She's amazing, I'm so glad she's in the band." Star said, watching her friend disappear around the corner.

8888

Shuichi was walking up to the apartment, feeling something bad was going to happen. He was confused about Ryuichi's behavior in the park… something was up, Shuichi knew it.

"Well seeing Yuki will make my day." Shuichi smiled and opened the door. Setting his things down, he walked into the living room.

It was dark… and quiet…

Shuichi flipped on the lights in the living room, all the blinds had been pulled shut, Shuichi wanted an explanation when he met Yuki's gaze.

That look… was a look he never received.

It was the look of true hate, deception, betrayal…

Shuichi felt himself freeze, he felt like something was horribly wrong… his eyes never left Yuki's.

"Shu… Shuichi…" Yuki's voice was shaky, as if he was trying to keep himself from yelling and crying.

Shuichi could see Yuki's eyes were a reddish color and his clothes had tear stains.

"Yuki… what's going on?" Shuichi asked, approaching him when Yuki held out his hand, signaling that Shuichi should stop right where he was.

"I've asked you if anything has been bothering you… and you've said no correct?" Yuki asked

Shuichi nodded his head, "Everything's fine, Yuki I wouldn't lie to you." Shuichi said calmly.

"Oh? Is that so? Click the answering machine." Yuki said calmly and Shuichi was confused and did as he was told.

_Hey Shuichi! It's Ryuichi! Um yeah meet me in the park and we'll talk about your daughter, I hope you and Yuki can work up to talk to Kari and tell her, well see you soon!_

Shuichi stood stone cold… his world… was coming down upon him.

Yuki looked at his husband… Shuichi's face was pure shock and fear.

They met eye contact and tears poured from Shuichi, his secret, his world; his life was being torn apart.

For once… Yuki just sat there and watched his husband break down… not caring at the moment… for something like this… was unforgivable…

"So you wouldn't lie to me, your husband, right?" Yuki asked in a deep tone, looking away.

"Yuki… I don't know what to say-

"Well you better fucking tell me what's going on!" Yuki yelled, throwing a pillow at Shuichi, hitting him in the side.

"Yuki, I could of never have told you." Shuichi was trying to remain calm but only saw Yuki's anger rise.

"Well you should of! What the fuck were you thinking! Keeping a secret like that from me, for so fucking long! How could you do this to me! That girl who's been here is my daughter! OUR DAUGHTER! YOU FUCKING KNEW DIDN'T YOU! " Yuki yelled, standing up and Shuichi just stood his ground, wanting to say this for so long.

"If anyone you're the true bastard! I carried that child; I could have died from the health risks! I had to go to America with Tohma and give birth to her and give her up just so I could save my relationship with you! I thought of her well being! She would hate her life if she had to wake up every fucking day, hearing on the news, reading the paper that her blonde novelist father didn't want her!" Shuichi yelled.

Yuki's mouth hung open.

"What do you fucking mean I didn't want her?" Yuki asked coldly.

Shuichi started to laugh darkly, "You told me… so long ago… that if I was serious about having a baby that you would leave me." Shuichi looked into Yuki's eyes.

Yuki stood there trying to remember when it impacted him… that day… he remembered telling Shuichi those words, what has he done? But still! Those were just words, Shuichi hid their child from him, a person that was apart of them and never told him.

Shuichi had been living a lie all these years… and at the moment, Yuki didn't know what to believe from Shuichi.

"When you married me… you said there would be no secrets between us." Yuki stated, knowing he had Shuichi cornered.

Shuichi just stood there, nothing to say…

"I never kept anything from you Shuichi… yet you managed to go as far as this?" Yuki asked quietly, letting his arms hang loose at his sides.

"I did what was best for our daughter Yuki… if you were me, would you tell you?" he asked and Yuki just blinked, staring blankly at his husband.

"I have to get out of here… for a few days." Yuki said, grabbing his coat and keys.

"Why, where are you going?" Shuichi asked, watching his husband leave.

"Shuichi… it's just with everything that's happened… I need time alone, I just… hate you for what you did." Yuki said with his back to his husband.

Shuichi remained silent but felt his heart crumble to pieces those words were severely harsh and stung at his heart, "You told me… that whatever was bothering me you would always be here for me and love me! I knew this would make you think otherwise so I never was going to tell you! Cause to you, she would of meant nothing, you bastard!" Shuichi yelled, tears falling freely.

Yuki stood there, back to him and let those words sink it… but at the moment, they meant nothing to him.

"You better watch it Shuichi… don't put words in my mouth…" Yuki whispered and walked towards the door.

"I'll see you later." Yuki said opening the door to find Kari standing there in pure shock with tears forming in her eyes.

"Kari?" Shuichi asked, seeing her.

"I heard… I heard everything…" she said quietly.

Yuki looked upon the woman in front of him… this beautiful young lady was his own daughter… she had Shuichi's eyes and Yuki's golden eye color…

"Are you two… really my fathers?" she asked, choking on her tears.

Shuichi once again felt light headed… and his whole world fell into darkness….

8888

His eyes slowly opened… his vision blurry but noticed a pair of golden eyes looking down at him.

"You're finally awake, that fall gave you a bump to the head." Kari said quietly, looking upon the person she was looking for her whole life… her father, the man who carrying her unborn body and protected her from the outside world.

"Where's…where's Yuki?" Shuichi asked, trying to sit up off the couch.

"He helped you to the couch and told me he was leaving, he didn't say where." Kari said sadly, looking at the floor.

There was silence between the two, both didn't know what to say, the situation felt so awkward.

"This feels like a dream… I never wanted things to be this way." Shuichi whispered, closing his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Kari asked, looking over at Shuichi who opened his eyes, filled with pain, and he looked into his daughters eyes, "It's just… I thought I would never see you again… I've missed you so much Rose."

Shuichi took his daughter into his arms and hugged her closely.

The two stayed like that, neither wanting to let go at the moment. It's been way too long… and it feels like they've known each other all their lives.

"Rose? That's my middle name." she said, laying her head on his shoulder.

"When you were born, I gave you that name, it's just a beautiful name too…I just want you to know, all this time I have loved you, I just did what was best for you." Shuichi was spilling his heart to her, he was at her mercy.

Kari pulled away and smiled, "It's okay… don't feel guilty, I understand… I'm just so glad I found you… dad." She said and right then and there Shuichi burst into happy tears, oh how he's been waiting to hear that.

He thought he never would.

But here sat his daughter… and she forgave him… that was the best feeling in the world.

"I love you Rose." Shuichi said, smiling through his tears.

"I love you too." Kari smiled, hugging her dad again…. Then it hit her and she yelled, "MY DAD IS ROCK STAR SHUICHI SHINDO!" She laughed and so did Shuichi, "It's not everyday your music idol is your own father." She commented when the two of them heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it, you rest." Kari ordered and walked to the door.

She opened it and was surprised at who it was, "Mr. Seguchi?"

Tohma looked at her, with sad eyes, "Kari… where's Shuichi? And Yuki?" he asked calmly as he made his way into the home.

"Oh, Yuki left and Shuichi is laying down in the other room." She said and Tohma nodded his head.

"I take it you are aware of what's going on." He stated and she nodded her head slightly, not wanting to look into his eyes.

"Kari, I'm here to make sure everything is alright, everything will be." He said when she looked up at him, "Why are you helping us?" she asked and it occurred to Tohma that she didn't know that he was indeed her uncle

Today as full of surprises.

Tohma smiled, "Well Kari today is full of surprises isn't it? I just happen to be Yuki's sister's husband, which would make me your uncle."

Kari's eyes bulged, "You're my uncle! Wow… haha never in a million years would I think that…" she said and remembered Shuichi.

"Oh, I have to go check on him and tell him that you're here." She said and he just followed.

"Hey, Tohma is here." She said, taking a seat on the couch and Shuichi lifted his head and turned to look at Tohma, "Hey… so do you know what's going on?" he asked and Tohma nodded.

"Now why did Yuki call me yelling? Did you tell him?" Tohma asked, so many questions forming in his mind.

"Actually, you can thank Ryuichi, he thought Yuki and I both new and left a message on the answering machine… yeah so basically he blew my cover." Shuichi groaned, laying back down.

"So where's Yuki?" Tohma asked, worried as hell.

Shuichi closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "He's gone… I don't know where he went…" tears fell down his face

Shuichi glanced on the table and noticed something… Yuki's house key… he didn't take it with him.

More tears fell down his delicate face, "He didn't take his key… that means…"

8888

Wow… yeah, hope you all liked this chapter… so yeah, I've finally reached the point and now it can only become more dramatized from here! I hope you enjoyed my story so far cause its going to get even better!

Ayaka Chan


	12. Crying Eyes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation but I do own Kari, Kin and the band Forbidden Rose, but I do not own any lyrics I put into this story.**

**Thanks**

Chapter 12

Crying eyes

Yuki's POV

I sit here on the end of the bed, hunched over, black pants wrinkled, light blue button up shirt undone and the long sleeves are rolled up to my elbows. With my hair in a mess and a cigarette in my right hand I sit here thinking… about my life… about the people I love most in my life…

Its amazing how one moment can change your whole perspective on life… even on one person... and that would be Shuichi.

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah  
You've built a love but that love falls apart  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark_

What am I going to do? How can I face him? So many questions are within me yet I can't bring myself to ask him… instead, I push him away, just like I did so long ago… I don't want to… but I'm afraid… I'm afraid of him…

My cell phone rings… for the twenty fifth time today… its Shuichi…

I hold the phone in my hand and listen to the ring tone… and press ignore…

_Listen to your heart when he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going and I don't know why  
But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye_

Putting out my cigarette in the ash tray on the floor, I stand up and walk over to the hotel window and look out past the blinds and face the bright sunny day… today was a day to enjoy… but not for me, instead I sit here suffering and I'm still trying to figure out the reason why I'm like this…

I just can't believe Shuichi did this and I never knew…everyone around me did… did they think I was some sort of fool?

They wanted me to live my life… not knowing that a special girl, my daughter… was out in the world, living and breathing… and gazing at the same moon I see every night…

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems  
The feeling of belonging to your dreams_

I shouldn't be running from my problems… I should be at my home, with my family…

Family… I smile at the thought; I have a family… a husband I love and a beautiful daughter…

Then why… why am I hiding from him… why…

_Listen to your heart when he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going and I don't know why  
But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye_

I turn and stumble a bit over a chair in the room, cursing from the pain in my foot and shove the chair in the wall, leaving a mark.

My cell phone rings yet again and I look at who's calling… I'm getting tired of this phone… but I see its Tohma and I don't know why but I pressed accept and said hello.

"_Eiri, where are you? I need to talk to you in person… I promise to come alone."_

I gave Tohma the name of the hotel, my room number and he was on his way.

Tohma has always been like the sibling I never had… I could always talk to him and tell him anything, even though I push him away so much… I have been nicer to him ever since I married Shuichi, it's probably because I was so happy with my life and I was changing as a person… to treat people like I wanted to be treated…

_And there were voices that want to be heard  
So much to mention but you can't find the words  
His scent of magic the beauty that's been  
Well I was wilder than the wind_

Before I knew it, there was a knock at the door and I get up to answer it and it was Tohma, he looked pretty shocked by my appearance, "Hey Tohma… come in." I say blankly, letting him in.

He looks around the room, and noticed the distinct smell of cigarette smoke and notices all the beer and vodka bottles sprawled around the room, "Eiri what are you doing with yourself? Snap out of it!" Tohma said sternly, "I shouldn't have to be like your mother and be watching over you, stop being a drama queen and come home." Tohma took a seat on the end of the bed and I just stood staring at him.

"Well how would you deal with my situation if you were me?" I yell and Tohma immediately stood, trying to calm me down.

I can't help but let my tears flow freely down my face, "Don't look at me Tohma… please." I turn away, hiding my face, I shouldn't be like this… but I can't help it…

_Listen to your heart when he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going and I don't know why  
But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye_

"Well… while you've been here, Shuichi and Kari have been very worried about you… Shuichi's been crying out for you and having horrible nightmares, constantly saying your name in his sleep and he's been running a fever… I've been watching him all this time." I remained silence and Tohma let out a huff, "Because you guys are my family… and I would do anything for you, Shuichi and Kari… I love you all." Tohma smiled and so did I.

I turn around take off Tohma's hat and ruffle his hair, "Ehh, I love you too even if your being mother hen right now and this is a total after school special." I laugh a little and so does he.

"Yuki…" Tohma starts and I look into his eyes, "Yeah?" I ask

"Could the reason be why your running… is the fact that you think Shuichi is afraid of you? I mean… he didn't want to tell you… he must have been afraid… you don't want him to fear you, don't you?" Tohma asked and with him saying that, it clicked inside my mind…

That's why I ran…

_Listen to your heart  
I don't know where your going and I don't know why  
Listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye_

It's about time I went home… to show Shuichi I'm not afraid of him… and he shouldn't be afraid of me… I want to tell him I love him… and we can work out this situation together… I mean the only way we can get answers is by communication instead of making of excuses in our minds.

"Besides Eiri… it's been about a week… its time you go home and talk with your husband… and daughter." Tohma stated and turned for the door, "Get your things together, I'll be waiting in the car downstairs." After that was said, Tohma left the room and left me standing there… thinking… and soon I was packing and getting out of there, just wanting to go home.

End of POV

8888

Kari's POV

I smile faintly as I close the door, looking at my poor father, sick, worried for my other father. They must love each other very much.

Now that my excitement is over… I now have time to think… and I want to know why Yuki didn't want me… why would Shuichi have a pregnancy and know that he would probably have to give me up? Was it easy for him to give me up?

Sure he says he loves me… now… but has he really all this time? Wouldn't he try to secretly contact me? Why didn't he bring me back to Japan and give me to a Japanese family here? Sure I loved my life and family in America, but I knew Japan was my home and I wanted to live here more than anything.

It makes me angry that he gave me up just so he could be with Yuki… I know he loves him, but that just shows how little love he had for me… wasn't I important? I'm his daughter!

How can you love someone…. Whose child you carried yet your love doesn't want their own child in their life? So in order to be with them… you had to give up someone you love, just for your own selfish needs.

Shuichi Shindo… is the most selfish man I have ever met.

End of POV

8888

Shuichi's POV

I feel the shadows around me as I open my eyes to the darken room. All that could be heard was the clock ticking in the other room and Mr. Joe cleaning himself on the end of the bed.

I rise slowly, my head pounding but not as much from what it was a few days ago… my body aches… but I force myself to swing my legs over the side of the mattress and use the energy I have to get myself out of bed, sensing something is not right.

For the past couple of days, Kari was hovering over me, making sure I was fine, and now she's no where to be found.

I walk into the living room, seeing one lamp turned on that was placed on the corner table and someone hunched over, sitting on the couch.

"Yuki?" I ask weakly, not believing he was really here.

He looked up, happy to see me yet has the look of melancholy in his eyes. I walk over and sit next to him and he wrapped his arm around me, bringing me close to him and he kisses me softly.

"I'm sorry for ever leaving Shuichi." He whispers in my ear and I feel an utter happiness rise within me.

"I forgive you Yuki, but then again I understand why…" I become distant, looking around the dim room.

"Where's Kari? Have you seen her?" I ask and feel my husband become tense so I met his gaze, to try and get answers from him.

"She's…gone." Yuki said, as if confused by his own words.

"Gone? What do you mean by gone?" My voice is still calm but starting to rise.

"I found a note when I came home, I didn't want to wake you, but the note said that we need not to worry and she just needs space from us." Yuki sighs but still I don't know where she is.

Anything could have happened to her.

Where did she go?

Who did she go to?

She didn't know very many people in Japan… so by calling the people it would be easy to pin point where she is.

"I'm going to make a few phone calls and find out where our daughter went." I get half way up and stop, realizing what I said and turn to look at Yuki.

We just looked into each others eyes until I saw Yuki smirk and close his eyes, "I'll go put on some soup, and you make the phone calls." Yuki said simply and got up from the couch.

I watch him walk out of the room and smile to myself.

End of POV

8888

Kari's POV

_Running…_

That's all I think about as I run through the dark streets of Tokyo… I have no where to run, don't know where to go, don't know how far I've gotten, but I just want to leave and crawl to someone…

Star was away at a family house and I'm not really close with my other band members, only on a business level.

I take a breather, leaning my arm and slouch over on a bus bench, look ahead of me and narrow my eyebrows and make a dash down the sidewalk once again.

I start to feel tears streaming down my cheeks, I'm so scared… Who knows what kind of people are out this late? It's cold, windy and my throat hurts a little already.

I suddenly stop and collapse on the sidewalk and bring my knees to my chest and begin sobbing.

I'm so pathetic, what am I doing? But I can't go back to those people… I just can't right now…

I hear a motorcycle coming down the street but ignore it; I don't care what happens anymore.

End of POV

Kin was riding through the night, in a hurry to get home to his parents who were worried sick about him. Sitting a stoplight he takes some time to look around till he notices a young girl crying on the side of road, so naturally he pulls off to the side and wants to know if she's alright.

"Miss, don't be frightened but are you alright?" Kin asks and the girl raises her head and Kin blushes, it was none other that Kari.

Kari jumps up and wraps her around Kin's neck and sobs even more, "Oh Kin, what have I done? What will I do? Please help me…" Kari couldn't speak anymore, as she choked on her tears.

Kin relaxed and puts his hands on her waist, holding her as she cried, "Kari, would you like me to take you home?" he asks and Kari shakes her head in a no, "I can't go back." She muffles into Kin's jacket.

"Well I'm on my way home, my parents are worried about me, and would you just like to come back with me?" Kin asks and Kari nods.

"Well then, get on and hold on tight." Kin said putting his helmet back on and hands Kari a spare that he carried for his passengers and takes off down the rode.

Once they reach home, Kari felt very fatigued and could barely walk. So Kin picked her up bridal style, both of them blushing but neither could tell in the dark atmosphere.

Kin opens the door, to see his mother stand up, looking worried and Hiro walking into the room with an angry expression.

"Kin, where the hell have you been?" Hiro asked when he noticed the girl Kin carried.

"Oh my gosh! Kin what happened!" Ayaka asked walking up to her son, "Well, as I was riding home, I found Kari crying and she refused for me to take her home, so I brought her here for the night at least." Kin said, walking over to the couch, setting the girl down.

"I'm sorry for intruding Mrs. Nakano, Mr. Nakano." Kari said sadly, looking at the both of them.

Hiro smiled, "It's perfectly alright, you can stay the night here, and we'll contact you parents in the morning." He said and sighed.

"Kari, darling, I'll show you to the guest room." Ayaka said and Kari got up and followed with Kin behind her just in case anything happened.

Ayaka turned on the light and moved so Kari could enter.

"Thanks so much." Kari smiled and Ayaka closed her eyes, "Well if there is anything you need, let us know." She said and walked down the hall.

Kin was about to follow when he felt Kari touch his arm and he looked at her, "Kin… could you stay and talk with me? " Kari asked and Kin nodded and entered the room, leaving the door open a little, just so their conversation wouldn't disturb Kin's parents.

They sat on the edge of the bed, Kari looked into her lap and Kin looked over at her.

"Its just… ever since I found out Shuichi and Yuki were my real parents… it upsets me that I was given up to save their relationship… it makes me feel awful… like they didn't really want me… they never loved me…" Kari started crying again and Kin reacted by wrapping his around her waist and brought her to him.

"Don't be upset… I know you must feel awful, but you have two loving parents in America… and as far as you should be concerned, they are your real parents, they love you very much… but maybe you should sit Yuki and Shuichi down, tell them how you feel and maybe you'll get some answers, even if the truth hurts." Kin said and Kari agreed, nodding her head.

"Oh Kin, thank you… so much… you're a great person…" Kari smiled, looking into Kin's eyes.

Kin looked at Kari… her eyes sparkled, they were so beautiful, the twinkle in her eyes looked like diamonds, so rare and precious… and ever lasting.

Kin didn't know what force of nature hit him, but the next thing he knew, he was giving Kari a soft kiss on the lips.

Kin was about to pull back and apologize when he felt Kari wrap her arms around his neck and deepen the kiss, full of passion.

Kin had never felt this way before, but he knew he was deeply in love with Kari… and kissing her took weights on his shoulders.

Kari broke the kiss, both had a blush on their faces but smiled at each other, "Kin, um, wow." Was all Kari could say and the two of them laughed a little, "Yeah well, I feel better now… but I just want you to know, I really like you Kin." Kari blushed.

Kin felt his inner self scream with joy, "Well, at least the feeling goes both ways." Kari looked at him shocked and then smiled.

"Well that's a good thing." Kari said and kissed Kin again.

Cough

The two broke the kiss and saw Hiro standing in the doorway.

How embarrassing!

Kin felt stupid and so did Kari but she just giggled, "Kin, get to your room, its late." Hiro said calmly and waited for his son to leave the room.

"See you in the morning Kari, goodnight." He said, getting up and leaving the room, "Goodnight." Kari called out and turned off the lights and crawled into bed, falling instantly asleep.

8888

Yay! I thought I would add a lil romance between the two… hehe well this is it for now, I'll start on chapter 13, its just I start school Wednesday… so yeah…. Review!

Ayaka Chan


	13. Sparkle of Sunshine

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation but I do own Kari, Kin and the band Forbidden Rose, but I do not own any lyrics I put into this story.**

**Thanks**

Sparkle of Sunshine

Chapter 13

Slowly opening my eyes, they were greeted by the blinding light in the room. I grunt and pull the fluffy covers over my pink mess of hair, trying to fall back asleep.

Then, I hear a mumble voice coming towards the room and I peek an eye out of the covers, to see who it was.

The voice belonged to Hiro, who was on the phone which I guess is my father.

"Yes… Kin brought her here last night… no she's still sleeping……..sorry for worrying you…..yeah…. I'll bring her home after breakfast……..alright….bye." Hiro clicked the phone and peeked into my room and saw that I was indeed awake.

"Hey." He said smiling and I just pulled the covers back over my head.

I heard him chuckle, "Well breakfast is almost ready, you wouldn't want to look like a mess for Kin now would you?" he laughed, obviously joking but of course I just had to be like my father Shuichi and take it seriously.

I sat up quickly, pink and blonde hair falling all over the place as I glare at him, "What do you mean?" I ask and Hiro just laughs some more, "Man, you're so much like your father…"

Just then Hiro's younger twin, who was indeed his son, peeked his head in the door, "Hey Kari." He said, looking at me smiling but I just sit there in shock.

I look like royal shit.

I did the only think I could do, fling the covers back over my head, feeling totally embarrassed and screamed to close the door.

Both guys laughed and did as I told… but I couldn't help but let a smile crawl to my lips.

"_She looked so cute just now."_ Kin thought, walking to the kitchen.

8888

"Hey Yuki, good news, Kari was at Hiro's." Shuichi sighed, putting the phone back on the charger and taking a seat next to his husband who was reading the morning paper on the couch, glasses on and hair in a mess, defying gravity.

"Hmmm" was all Yuki could say but Shuichi knew he was so relieved for hearing that their daughter was safe.

"Yuki… are you happy that we… have a daughter?" Shuichi asked, feeling a little nervous as he saw Yuki's eyes meet his. There was silent for a few moments before Yuki fully smiled, "Yeah."

Yuki saw Shuichi's eyes sparkle and his smile grow wide that he couldn't help but kiss his husband.

Yuki broke the kiss and smiled at Shuichi, looking in his eyes, "What's done is done so I can't be mad at you for things you cant change… lets just live the rest of our days, happy knowing that we have a beautiful daughter that we love so much."

"Eiri…" was all Shuichi could whisper, looking at his husband lovingly…

8888

"Thanks for breakfast Mrs. Nakano!" Kari chirped, sitting on the couch with Kin beside her, his arm rested straight out on the top of the couch. Kari just blushed and smiled up at Kin and he smiled back, and let his arm protectively and gently hug her shoulders and Kari felt the butterflies in her stomach multiply.

"Kari… I think its about time you understand how your father, Shuichi, feels about you." Came a strong voice, walking into the room.

Kari turned her head to look at saw Hiro standing there sternly, holding a video tape.

All she did was watch him walk up to the television set, and put the tape in, the machine making all the noises, adjusting to the object in its possession.

The room still silent except for the screen, which showed what looked like a blizzard till an image appeared and Hiro moved out of the way and sat on the couch, next to Kari.

Kari's eyes were fixed on the screen.

It was only her… and her past.

Nothing else existed in the room at the moment.

"_Hahahaha Shuichi, that's one beautiful girl you have there!" Hiro's voice overpowered through the microphone on the camera since he was the one recording this history. _

"_Yeah, she's so beautiful and wonderful… I love her so much… I just know she'll love her life here in America." Shuichi's voice became weak as tears fell from his eyes, looking down at his baby, "I love you." He whispered to the infant, looking into his eyes, studying his image as if she knew that these were the last moments she would see him and wanted to remember his face._

The tape cut and there was a blue screen for a few seconds till another image appeared.

_The image on the screen showed Shuichi in the hospital hallway, looking into the infant room through a window._

"_Hey, what's going on?" Hiro asked approaching Shuichi, "Oh, she's just under doctor procedures; I want to make sure she's absolutely okay." Shuichi whispered, smiling at his baby girl._

_Shuichi looked at the camera, smiling so bright, "I don't know what I would do if I ever saw her in the future… but I know for sure she'll grow up beautiful, loving, caring and successful…that I know… because she's my girl and she always will be." _

Kari's eyes were full of tears, her father looked so young, so alive, and he loved her deeply. He still does. Giving her up practically killed him… but he knew that he had protect the one he loved… even if cost came at a heartbreaking price.

What came next, Kari never expected.

_The next image showed Ayaka holding her baby boy, Kin and Hiro skimmed over to Shuichi who was holding his girl._

"_Hiro your boy is beautiful… but hopefully he'll have his mother's brains." Shuichi laughed and so did Ayaka, "Haha very funny." Hiro said blankly._

_Shuichi laid his baby on the bed and Ayaka set Kin down and Kin rolled over and gave Kari a baby kiss on the cheek and everyone in the room awed and laughed._

"_Aww! They already love each other!" Shuichi said with happiness in his eyes as he watched his daughter and Ayaka walked over to re-adjust Kin._

Both Kari and Kin were blushing madly at this point… to think they were together as babies and didn't know it.

The image cut out once more and showed the final image on the screen.

_Shuichi was dressed in a white button up shirt, jeans and holding his bundle of joy as if waiting for someone to come through the door._

_Just then, Kari's parents walked in and instantly the mother's eyes were filled with tears of happiness as she saw her baby._

_Shuichi felt uneasy but gave his baby to the mother, putting her gently into the woman's arms, letting go for the last time._

_You could easily tell Shuichi was trying hard not to cry._

_Then, you saw Shuichi slip an envelop to the mother and whisper something in her ear and she nodded then the new father shook Shuichi's hand and turned to leave, his arm around his wife's shoulders._

_Baby Kari looked back and Shuichi and cried but the cry was silenced by the closed door. _

_Just then Shuichi fell to his knees in an uncontrollable cry._

The tape ended… giving a peaceful silence to the room.

Kari took it all in… she felt reconnected with her past… and now looking to her future… with her parents…

For she was… the sparkle of sunshine in their lives.

The End

I hope you all enjoyed my story and I thank all of you who REVIEWED! Oh my gosh did I love each and every review… I really appreciate it! It keeps me going, knowing I have people out there reading my material.

For those of you reading Virtue of Innocence, I'm so busy at the moment I don't know when it will be updated, but I know it will be sometime this week maybe.

I'm thinking of writing a spin off to this story, its another "Shuichi has a baby" but this perspective is completely different and I developed this idea with a friend of mine… if you think I should go through with this idea, let me know!

If that story doesn't happen… believe me I'm coming up with new ideas all the time and I plan to write a story you'll all love!

Till next time…

Ayaka Chan


End file.
